A Wild Guess
by Nerissa1243
Summary: COMPLETE. Another one of the "Blair-pregnant-after-422" stories. Quite a different one. CHANGED THE TITLE! IT USED TO BE "CHUCK'S LULLABY"
1. The not so shining Blair

So, this is my first funfic ever. I'm not so good at this, I suppose. But I've been thinking about this kind of a story ever since i saw the season finale, so here it is. I'm not sire how long it will be yet, but I think 10 chapters minimum.

I'd like to thank **Ronja-R**, a wonderful fic writer for inspiring me to write the story. Thanks, you are amazing!

* * *

><p><em>I love shining Blair. I love shining Blair. I love Louis' shining Blair. <em>Chuck was repeating his mantra of the past week all over and over again._ It was my decision. Wanted her happy? Then watch her being happy. _Chuck, Nate, Blair and Louis were having a dinner together at Waldorf's penthouse.

Everybody was surprised when Blair and Louis returned to NY after only four days in Monaco. It turned out that some kind of a flooding happened down there and Blair insisted that the Prince and Princess to be would live in New York while the cosmetic alterations were done at the Palace in Monaco.

Chuck was even more surprised when Blair invited him and Nate to a dinner five days ago. The dinner went amazingly well and since then Blair barely let Nate or Chuck have a meal alone.

"So, Charles, how was your meeting today?" Louis said in his disgusting French accent.

"Quite well, thank you" Chuck answered dryly and returned to his meal.

He hated talking to Louis directly. The French guy didn't seem to notice that, or anything at all. He didn't even see that Blair was unusually quite and pale that day. She wasn't the shininhg Blair anymore. The fact annoyed Chuck. He could see that something was wrong and hated the Prince for not dealing with it.

Since their very arrival Blair seemed to be alarmed and moody, playing with her arms nervously all the time. She refused to drink reasoning it with feeling under the weather and chose her food very carefully. What disturbed Chuck the most was the fact that she started wearing some strange baggy blouses and dresses. Blair Waldorf never dressed that unfashionably.

"I'm sorry, I have to leave you for a second. I'll be back in no time" Blair said suddenly.

The realization hit Chuck when Blair quickly raised from the table, looking all pale and sweaty, and nearly ran upstairs. Something clicked in his brain and how he could see the whole picture. He even wondered how it could take him nearly a whole week to see what was going on.

"Excuse me, I'll be right back" he said and followed Blair.

* * *

><p>When Chuck entered her bedroom, Blair was sitting on the bed, arms covering her face, breathing heavily.<p>

"Hey, you alright?" Chuck said to draw her attention.

"Yes, just feeling a bit nauseous. No big deal - you can go back downstairs, I'll join you in a minute" she replied, looking up at him.

"Blair, look, I know what's going on" Chuck said, taking a seat by her side

"What do you mean, Bass? Nothing's going on" she pointed out, turning away from him.

"Hey, Blair, look: I know you far too well. I can see the problem. You are pregnant."

She gasped for air, not being able to look at him.

"And the baby's mine, because otherwise you would have already told Louis about the upcoming heir"

Blair looked at him with a strange twisted frown and said:

"Don't worry, Chuck, I'm aborting. I have an appointment tomorrow"

* * *

><p>Four hours later, he was still seating in some randome bar, trying to get drunk. But he couldn't really. Even thought he had already had nine or ten double scotches he was as sober as ever. Probably, that was a side-effect of shock. He just could't believe she would do that to him. He had never had a normal family, and she knew that far too well. She even promised to be his family once. He could easily believe she didn't love him anymore. Blair Waldorf deserved her fairytale, not some twisted insane guy who ended up hurting her everytime she let him in. The fact was unbearubly painful to admit, but it was true. But how could she kill their child? He just couldn't comprehend. He replayed their conversation for 99th time...<p>

..."_Don't worry, Chuck, I'm aborting. I have an appointment tomorrow"_

_His jaw fell open with shock. Her last replique just didn't make sense to him. _

_"Wha..What?"_

_"A baby would be too problematic. Louis and I, we agreed not to have sex before we get married, so a baby now would ruin our relationship. Plus, I am not ready to be a mother yet. I want my career first"_

_"So what? You are killing your child? My child? Our child?"_

_"Well, you made it pretty clear that you didn't want me with you. So, yes, that's what I'm doing. Now, if you'll excuse me, Louis and Nate are waiting"..._

_..__._He made it pretty clear. He hated himself at that moment for letting her go. But that was a right thing to do, and he saw it. She didn't love him. She didn't love him.

* * *

><p>"Hey, man, what are you doing here?"<p>

"Nathaniel, I'm not in the mood. Really. You shouldn't have come, and I'm not going home yet"

"Fine, then I'm staying here"

"Fine"

Silence fell between them. Nate ordered a drink and looked at Chuck. He could see that something happened between Chuck and Blair, but couldn't see what. So he decided to show his cards.

"Chuck, I know something happened at the dinner. You can tell me, really, you can. We are the NJBC, remember?" Nate offered his friend a weak smile.

"Blair's pregnant"

"Wow. That's a news. But, well, I thought you let her go. That was...mm..well, predictable"

"No, that wasn't. The kid's mine. And she's aborting" Chuck turned away so that Nate couldn't see his face.

It took Nate several seconds to come up with an answer.

"Did you tell her you still love her? Did you show her you don't want the abortion? Did you fight for her?"

"No, what's the point? She doesn't love me anymore"

"Oh, you don't know. Call her, now"

"No. No, I can't"

"Fine. Text her"

Nate grabbed Chuck's phone and wrote quickly.

"_I still love you. Don't abort. We'll figure it out, I promise"_

"Damn, Nate, who gave you a right to send messaged from my phone? I'll tell her that was you"

"Oh no, you won't. You'll tell her you love her"

The silence fell again. They both sat there, staring at Chcuk's cellphone. In an eternity it beeped. The message said one word.

_"__**Sorry**__"_

"Sorry, Chuck" echoed Nate.

* * *

><p>Hope you enjoyed it! Review, plese! I'll update soon!<p>

XOXO


	2. Another lonely boy Or is he lonely?

Hi!

Many thanks to all my reviewers and those who subscribed! I got so inspired by the amount of people who wanted an update that I wrote this overnight. Stayed up untill 4 am actually) So, enjoy!

* * *

><p>Chuck barely remembered what happened after he read Blair's message. He didn't know how long ago that happened, how he got home or whom with. Well, the last was quite obvious. Nate took him home and forced to go to bad. He thought Chuck was that drunk that he would drift off as soon as he reached a horizontal surface, but he was wrong. Chuck had been lying on his back, staring at the ceiling ever since Nate left him, and that was quite a while. The one simple word 'sorry' took away all the hopes Chuck had and now he was in an enormous dark hole of hopeless loneliness. It was even worse then after Bart's death. Two and a half years ago, when his father died, he felt terrifyingly lonely, but at the bottom of his hart he knew he wasn't. There was Blair. The only person he really cared about, the only one he has ever loved. Her love, her support, even simply her presence in his live made anything bearable. Now she no longer wanted to be with him nor loved him. She didn't even care about him. She decided to do what was comfortable for her, not thinking about him at all. Because he was sure that if Blair had even a slightest touch of concern about him, she would have never tried to kill his child. A child of the boy how had never had real family. At that point Chuck began to feel sorry for himself. Indeed, he was the UES's Lonely Boy, not the stupid Humphrey...<p>

Suddenly Chuck heard a sound. That was the first sound he really_ heard_ since the message. Someone knocked at his door. Three light, delicate knocks. Then Nate entered his room. Chuck hated himself for the fact, and yet he was really disappointed to see Nate, not Blair.

"Hey, Chuck! Thought you would appreciate some water and aspirin"

"Is it morning already? I'm not having a hangover, surprisingly. But thanks"

"No hangover? Really? Then you can join me for the breakfast. Come on, you need to get up. I ordered some marvelous scones! Anyway, don't make me wait for too long"

And Nate disappeared. Chuck got up unwillingly, not wanting to upset the only person who still cared about him.

* * *

><p>Later that day, Chuck was sitting in an armchair, half asleep, drinking whisky. He still couldn't really comprehend the previous day's events and decided to take a little nap. He hadn't slept for about 35 hours so sleeping was just what he needed.<p>

Suddenly, his sweet sleep was interrupted by a familiar sound - the elevator's beep. Angry as he was, he looked up and saw her. Blair was standing right in front of him, with a bouquet of rose peonies in her hand. God, what a familiar sight! But apart from the flowers, she looked quite different. It took Chuck a few seconds to realize that she was crying, and she apparently had been doing so for a while, because her make up was completely ruined and her eyes were red.

"Chuck" she sobbed. "I...I..." she continued crying. And then her tone changed completely. She gasped for air.

"God! Bathroom...I...bathroom...Chuck!"

She ran towards the bathroom as quickly as she could, but she didn't make it. She threw up right in front of the bathroom's door.

"Gosh, sorry..I..."

"That's all right, that's all right, come on" Chuck was already by her side, rubbing her back gently, leading her inside the bathroom.

"Oh, I... Sorry, Chuck"

She threw up loudly again, reaching the sink this time. Chuck continued to rub her back, holding her hair and trying to comfort her. The situation was far too familiar to him. He remembered Blair's bulimic past and winced. All the evenings he and Serena spent helping Blair in 8th and 9th grades with her "urge", how they called it. No one apart from the three of them knew. Not even Nate, not even Eleanor. If her "urge" was back, then, well, that was horrible. No matter how mad at her he was, he forgot all his issues as soon as he saw her pale sweaty face. He loved her and the only thing he wanted at that point was her getting better.

"Blair, are you all right? Do you want me to get a doctor?"

"No, that's... that's what they call.."

Her speech was interrupted with another huge vomit wave. Chuck was getting really concerned. Even at the worst times, she wouldn't threw up more than twice in a line.

"Morning sickness" she said, breathing heavily and leaning against him.

"Doesn't it disappear when you abort?"

"Well, probably it does, but.."

Oops, another attack of nausea. Blair groaned and kneeled to the sink.

"Blair, are you sure you don't want a doctor? You seem to be ill!" Chuck said, highly alarmed now.

"I'll be fine. I was just trying to tell you, Chuck, that in fact I broke up with Louis and...and I didn't abort!"

His heart skipped a beat or even two.

"I didn't abort. I just couldn't. So I burst in tears in the middle of the hospital, canceled my appointment and stormed off to Louis"

A wave of happiness covered him, and he leaned forward to kiss her.

"Good girl, I love you" he breathed, feeling her lips on his. What and incredible feeling! He already forgot, how amazing it was to kiss her. And to be kissed by her. Because Blair kissed him back lightly and then moved away from him.

"I love you too, Bass" she smiled "but I just threw up like four times, so I smell disgusting"

"The mother of my child is the sexiest woman ever, even when throwing up!" he smiled back

"Creepy, Chuck. And I feel like crap, too"

"Poor girl, let's get you some water and go to bed, if you are finished here"

* * *

><p>Half an hour later Chuck and Blair were lying in his bed, snuffling peacefully. They were exhausted, and as soon as Blair started feeling better they both drifted off.<p>

Blair was sleeping without any dreams, too sick to have one. But Chuck had a dream. He was sitting in a bar, drinking whisky, but something was wrong. He felt different. Suddenly he felt extremely nauseous. He rushed to bathroom but couldn't find it so he threw up somewhere in the restaurant. While he continued to vomit, he realized what was wrong. He was pregnant. He wasn't a girl, he was him, Chuck Bass, and yet he was pregnant. He threw up again, but this time someone was by his side, comforting him. It was Blair. She was cooing and patting his back. He threw up for the third time and heard her saying: " It'll be fine, Chuck. I am here. I will not leave you anymore. I love you"

"I love you, Chuck" the real Blair whispered in his ear. And he felt so happy, so not alone, so safe, that he couldn't help himself and smiled widely.

"I love you too, Sleeping Beauty"

* * *

><p>So, that's it for today. What do you think about the length of my chapters? Should I write longer ones or mine are fine?<p>

See you soon)

XOXO


	3. The Mind Changing

Hello!  
>Many thanks to all those who subscribed and reviewed, knowing what you think is really important to me! I'm glad you like the length of my chapters, I was just worried that they were too short. Thank you, guys, you inspire me!<p>

P.S. I now remembered that Eleanor knows about Blair's eating disorder on the show, but let's assume that in this universe she doesn't.

* * *

><p>The following morning Chuck and Blair were awaken by three light knocks at Chuck's door. Following them, Nate entered, saying:<p>

"Good morning Chuck! Any aspirin today, or you don't..."

And then he saw Blair curled up by Chuck's side, two pairs of eyes watching him curiously and, the most pleasant, two wide smiles. Nate suddenly felt so relieved and happy for them that he smiled too.

"I assume your aspirin is lying next to you" he chuckled. "Good morning, Blair"

He smiled again and left the room.

"Dear Nathaniel is a moron, isn't he? Waking us up at half past ten" Chuck murmured when the door closed.

"Yes, but now we have time for something we didn't do yesterday" Blair giggled and kissed him hungrily. He responded at first, but then his lips froze under hers, his whole body tensed and he moved back from her.

"Why did you change your mind?" he said suddenly.

"What? Talking ruins the moment, I've told you so many times already!"

"No, Blair, I can't. I need to know why you changed your mind first"

"Changed my mind about what?" she signed

"The baby, of course"

Silence fell between them.

"Chuck, let's not talk about it. I'm not aborting, I love you and I want you. Right now" she smiled and kissed him again.

He moved back, again. He wanted her very badly too, in fact he found that the most difficult thing in the world was moving back from her sweet lips, but he had to make sure what exactly made her change her mind. He was very afraid that it was Nate's message. And the last thing he wanted was her changing her mind because of something he didn't even want to do.

"Sex distraction? We've been through this already. Come on, we need to talk. I need to know"

"Can't you forgive me without knowing, like I did so many times?"

Her last sentence hurt badly. He didn't need a reminder of the ways he hurt her. Not now.

"Blair, look, you address issues, not ignore. If you need to talk about the last year, or the year before or anything else - go ahead, talk to me"

"Chuck, I prefer to ignore issues, you know"

"No, Blair, if you want us to work out this time, we need to deal with the past first. We can't screw up this time, there is an innocent baby involved now. Explain me why you changed your mind and we'll move to the questions you have about my past behavior" Chuck thought they exchanged their roles. Usually it was her who wanted to talk and him who didn't.

"Fine" she said quietly "but give me some time please"

"I'm waiting"

The silence fell again, much silenter this time. Chuck was really confused why she didn't want to talk about that so much, but if she needed time, he could wait. Up to five minutes.

She didn't need five really. She started speaking in two.

"Just don't interrupt me, okay?"

He nodded.

"Chuck, you can't even imagine how scared I was when I saw a positive test ten days ago. Yes, it was before Louis and I departed for Monaco. I just made myself believe that the test was false and decided to take some more upon arrival. That wasn't any tricky because we had separate rooms. The test was positive again. And the next five too. But I didn't feel anything and we used a condom, didn't we? So I decided there still might be a mistake. The tests suggested re-taking a test in two days, so I prepared to wait. But the following morning showed me the truth better then any test. I was so sick I couldn't even freak out about the pregnancy. But I started to feel better in about half an hour and so I started freaking out. I knew I had to see you but I couldn't think of a way to. And I knew I wouldn't be able to tell you. You told me you didn't want me to be with you, you pushed me away. I was sure you didn't love me!" Blair said and tears started to fall down her cheeks. Chuck reached to wipe them away, but she did so herself.

"Don't. I don't deserve you being nice" she said quietly and continued. "And then the flooding thing happened. I was so thrilled to come back here and see you that I was able to convince Louis to come to New York. I wanted to tell you the first evening you came, but I couldn't, I was too scared. Too scared you wouldn't want me, too scared you would run away, too scared you would want an abortion"

"I thought it was you who wanted an..."

"Don't interrupt me! Let me finish. I couldn't force myself to confront you for all those five evenings. So I was partly glad when you entered my room the day before yesterday. You took me so off-guard when you actually guessed that I was pregnant... You were talking so fast and confident that I was suddenly damn scared the next thing you would say might be 'Abort it'. And so before I even realized what I was saying I told you I was doing an abortion. I was afraid you wouldn't believe me so I lied about having an appointment. I knew I couldn't abort so ever since you left my room I was thinking of a way to tell you the truth. I told Louis I didn't feel very well and went to bed. I was actually asleep when I received your message, and when I read it I felt so relieved for a second. But then I saw it was Nate who wrote it, not you. Thanks God I've dated you both for quite a long time so I can identify Nate's style of texting. I was so angry at you, you can't imagine really. That's why I wrote 'sorry' back. I was too tired to think of anything to do, so I drifted off. The following morning I woke up and saw a GG blast with a picture of you in some bar. You looked so miserable there that I finally came to my senses. I realized how I tortured you with my behavior" she said and started crying again.

"I'm sorry, Chuck! I am so so very sorry! Will you be able forgive me at some point?" she asked with a plea in her voice.

"Don't worry, don't worry my little girl. Thank you for telling me the truth. Of course I forgive you, it's my own fault I made you feel like I would ever want an abortion of our child. And I'm sorry I told Nate and let him write you that message. Sorry, Blair" he said softly and hugged her. It felt so nice to say 'our child' to her. Despite the guilt he felt for all the fear and misery she went through because he made believe he didn't love her, Chuck was extremely happy to know she didn't intend to abort their kid.

"You have nothing to apologize for, but I have. Chuck, I lied to you once more - yesterday" she said with a sob. "I lied to you about going to the hospital and running away from there. I'm sorry!"

"Oh, that's all right! Come here, baby. I love you so much! Both of you" he said and placed a hand on her belly.

* * *

><p>"So, do we have any time left?" she said playfully in a couple of minutes.<p>

"Sure we have, but are you sure?"

"I think I've already answered this question once"

"No, I mean, can we?" he said hesitantly

"Of course we can, silly boy! Just go gently" she chuckled and reached for his lips. This time he reacted the way she wanted him to. He kissed her hungrily and pulled closer to himself.

* * *

><p>Some time later they were still lying in the bad, both exhausted and both really happy.<p>

"We always have fireworks, don't we?" she smiled and kissed him softly.

"Oh yes, we do!" he smiled back.

"God, Chuck, it feels so surreal. I still can't believe we are having a baby"

"Well, I have an idea how to make it real to you. We should tell Eleanor and Cyrus. And Lily"

"Damn! I totally forgot about them. That's gonna be like hell when my mom finds out"

"We'll survive it, I promise. Let's just invite them for a dinner. Tomorrow"

"And today?"

"Today let's have a dinner just the two of us"

"Perfect" she murmured and closed her eyes.

* * *

><p>So, that's it! Hope you enjoyed the chapter. I hope Blair's monologue wasn't too long and boring.<br>Tell me what you think!

An update soon (but probably not tomorrow)

XOXO :**


	4. Why didn't I do it in our limo?

Hi everyone!

Thank you very much all my reviewers! That's so nice to know you like the story! I really appreciate you spent your time to write a feedback! Thanks)

Here's another update for you. I was pretty stuck with the first few scenes, but I couldn't make it any better, so here they are)

* * *

><p>Chuck was sitting in the living room of the Waldorf's penthouse, reading a newspaper, waiting for Blair to take her to a dinner.<p>

"Chuck, I'm ready"

He looked up at her and smiled. Not crookedly, as he usually did, but happily. His facial muscles, not used to smiling so much, were already aching, but he didn't care.

"God, you look gorgeous!" he breathed out, dazzled by her beauty.

"Let's go, I am starving" she chuckled and went straight to the elevator.

* * *

><p>They were having a dinner in Blair's favorite restaurant, one of the fanciest in New York. The meal was nearly over and they were having desserts when Chuck decided that it was time to start the conversation he had been planning for more then a year. He took a huge sip of his scotch, inhaled deeply and looked straight into Blair's beautiful eyes. He noticed a curious sparkle in her fantastic hazelnut eyes, her gracious long eyelashes going down as she interrupted their eye contact to take a strawberry from his plate.<p>

"Blair, I love you" he said sincerely, not in the casual way he said those words a million times every day, not with a playful smirk, not in a state of sexual exaltation, but meaning real love. "I love you so much I cannot imagine my life without you. I know I've hurt you too many times, and I apologize sincerely for everything that I've done. I'd really like to make up for my every mistake, because my only desire is to see you happy. I don't want you to think that I'm doing this because of our baby".

Blair started to understand what he was getting at and smiled to her thoughts. He kept looking straight into her eyes, speaking slowly and meaningfully. She smiled and when he saw her shining smile he knew that he had made a right decision. She was shining with him and that made him the happiest man in the Universe.

"I'm doing this because I love you more then I've ever loved anyone, in fact I've never loved anyone but you, and I've been dreaming to do this for more then a year now".

He knelt down and and took a small jewelry box out of his pocket. He opened it slowly and Blair saw the ring. The ring he wanted to give her last May, at the Empire State Building. The ring he got shot for and the ring she gave him back the previous autumn in Paris. It was the most beautiful ring she had ever seen, probably the most beautiful one in the world.

"Blair Cornelia Waldorf, I promise to love you forever and I want to spend my whole life with you. Will you marry me?" he breathed out, scared to death she would refuse and utterly happy to say the words to her at the same time.

"Yes" she cried. "Yes, yes, yes, yes" she knelt down too to kiss him, tears of joy and happiness falling down her cheeks. She started to kiss him passionately, not being able to express her overwhelming love. She just hoped that her lips and tongue and arms would make clear what her voice refused to say.

He kissed and hugged her, enjoying the fascinating feeling of holding her in his arms, inhaling her sweet scent. He started to unbutton her shirt, but then she suddenly moved back and said softly:

"Chuck, we're in a public place, a restaurant actually, we can't make out right here"

"Oh, God! Why didn't I propose to you in the limo?" he said, chuckling darkly and raising to his feet.

"Don't you want to get on the ring?" Chuck asked, smiling. "I considered buying a new one for you, but I couldn't find anything more beautiful, and I thought that it's nice the ring has it's history"

"God, it's so beautiful, Chuck" Blair said, putting the ring on. "The most beautiful peace of jewelry I've ever seen" she grinned widely, bursting with happiness.

* * *

><p>When the following evening Chuck and Blair entered the Waldorf's penthouse, Blair was more then just nervous. She dreaded to think what her mother would say when she finally knew their 'little' secret. Chuck could feel it. So he wrapped his arm around her waist and whispered:<p>

"We'll be fine, I promise. I'll help you with her"

Four pairs of curious eyes watched Chuck and Blair entering the living room together. Apparently the parents didn't read Gossip Girl nor gutter press and were totally unaware of what happened between Blair and Louis.

"Eleanor, Cyrus, Lily, Rufus, good evening" Chuck started the conversation.

"Hey, kids" was the only response he got, it was Rufus who dared to speak to him.

"Blair, I don't think you are supposed to go around like this, when you are engaged to Louis" Lily said softly, inviting Blair and Chuck to explain the situation.

"Well, Louis and I broke up the day before yesterday, you know" Blair said in a casual tone, not daring to look into her mother's eyes.

"How comes, young lady? Was he bad at you? And I can still see the ring on your finger" Eleanor asked crossly, but not furiously yet.

"No, but we had another reason. And the ring isn't Louis'. It's Chuck's" Blair said as calmly as she could, trying to ignore her mother. She felt Chuck squeezing her had he was now holding, and that gave her some force.

All the four parents gasped with surprise, and three of them smiled.

"Congratulations!" Cyrus said, smiling.

"Finally!" Lily cried. "You are such a great couple"

"That's cool, kids! Congratulations!" Rufus winked at Blair.

"Wait a second, Blair" Eleanor said with a deep frown "Don't you think it's just slightly impolite to break up with one guy and get engaged with another in only two days? Besides, what reason did you have?" She was now clearly furious, looking at Chuck angrily, as if wishing he just wouldn't exist and mess up her daughter's marriage.

"Mom, the thing is...I am...I am.."Blair said weakly, too afraid to finish the sentence.

"We are having a baby" Chuck finished for her, smiling to the news.

"Wha..What?" Eleanor cried loudly, getting up to confront the silly smiling couple.

"You got knocked up? At the age of 19? Out of wedlock? You are, of course, aborting, don't you?" she kept yelling at Blair and Chuck.

"No, she isn't" Chuck said firmly, wrapping his hand around Blair's shoulders to support her.

"No way! There is no way my daughter is having a baby now!" Eleanor shouted, completely frustrated.

"Eleanor, calm down, please, we'll figure it out" Lily tried, getting up too.

"No we won't! That's just ridiculous, she will abort"

"Love, please, don't. Everything will be fine" Cyrus tried this time, rubbing her back gently.

"Don't you tell me what to do! I don't need a whore as a daughter!" Eleanor went from loud to extremely loud now.

Chuck couldn't restrain his anger any more.

"Don't you dare talking to her like this! She is you daughter, and the baby is a product of true love! We are keeping it, and there is nothing to discuss. Don't ever call her like this again!" he felt an urge to smash her face, to hit her with something, but knew he couldn't let Blair go even for a second because half of her weight was on his arm and he didn't even need to look at her to know that she felt sick.

"I don't care what you say! Either she aborts right now or never sets foot in this house again. I don't need a harlot here!" Eleanor bawled.

"Fine by me, goodbye the-woman-who-used-to-be-my-mother" Blair said quietly but really angrily and turned around.

She made a step towards the elevator, and Chuck followed her. They made another two or three steps and Blair whispered, hoping the others wouldn't hear her:

"Chuck, take me out of here now, please!" plea clear in her voice.

He just hugged her tightly hoping to give her his support, hoping she would lean on him and, nearly carrying her, went as fast as he could.

She gasped for air as soon as the elevator's doors closed, bursting in angry tears.

By the pale look on her face Chuck could tell what she needed.

"Bathroom?" he suggested in a worried voice.

"No, let's just go home" she whispered, hot tears running down her cheeks.

"It'll be fine, Blair, she acts like a bitch but she'll come to her senses" Chuck tried to comfort her, leading her out of elevator and towards his limo.

"She is a bitch" she said quietly and felt nausea hit her at the thought of her mother. "You were right, bathroom" she added quickly, feeling sicker with every second.

"It's right here, come on. You'll feel better soon, I promise" he entered ladies' toilet without hesitation, knowing that nothing could separate him from Blair at that particular moment.

Luckily the bathroom was empty as they rushed towards the nearest sink. They reached it, Blair knelt down and threw up loudly, her whole body shivering. Chuck was there by her side, rubbing her and holding her hair back. She relaxed a few seconds after she vomited.

"Feeling any better?"

"Yes, physically" she said, weeping bitterly, leaning on Chuck.

He felt very uncomfortable sitting like that, supporting all of Blair's weight, his back ached badly, but he didn't move. He just held her, letting her cry everything out and hoping she would feel better.

* * *

><p>Hope you enjoyed it! Don't be shy, review! The more reviews I receive the higher my motivation is :)<p>

An update soon!

Love you)

XOXO


	5. Inside

I was away for three days, that's why you had to wait for this update longer then usual. Sorry!  
>Many thanks to all my reviewers, you guys are awesome!<p>

Hope you enjoy this new piece!

* * *

><p>"Lily was really kind, wasn't she? Caring, actually" Blair said as Chuck and Blair were walking home from the Van der Humphrey's place where they had met Lily. They were <em>walking<em> because of Chuck. He thought that walking was healthy and good for both Blair and the baby and so he made sure that Blair and him walked around every day.  
>"Yes, she was. I'm used to thinking of her as a bitch, but apparently she isn't. Not anymore anyway" Chuck smiled as her remembered how they ended up at Lily's.<br>_She called him a few hours after they had left the Waldorf's penthouse, sounding deeply concerned, and asked them to come for a lunch the following day. When they agreed, both Chuck and Blair were worried that everything would end up the way it did with Eleanor. But as soon as they arrived they saw it wouldn't. Lily was smiling and greeted them both very warmly. They sat down around the table and Lily started asking her questions._  
><em>...- What week are you now, Blair?<em>  
><em>- The seventh...<em>  
><em>...- Have you been to your doctor yet?<em>  
><em>- No, actually.<em>  
><em>- Well, you should hurry up, because they are doing some important tests during the ninth week. If you want to, I can recommend you a really good doctor. Here's her card...<em>  
><em>...- Do you know what food you should and shouldn't eat?<em>  
><em>- Yes, I do, I think.<em>  
><em>- That's great! Anyway, I have some pretty good pregnancy books, you can borrow them, because it's quite hard to find a good book.<em>  
><em>- Thank you...<em>  
><em>...When they finished their meal and moved on to tea, Lily said, smiling again:<em>  
><em>"So, guys, you are engaged now, when are you planning the wedding?"<em>  
><em>"Well, we are engaged indeed, but we decided to get married in about a year and a half, after the child's birth, when we will be able to leave the kid with a nanny. We don't want to go into additional wedding-planning stress right now, we don't want people to think we are getting married because of the baby not because we love each other and we want Blair to be able to get drunk at her own wedding" Chuck chuckled at his last statement, and so did Blair.<em>  
><em>"Smart decision, I have to say" Lily responded, thinking of how naturally Chuck used "we" talking about Blair and himself.<em>  
><em>"So, thank you very much for coming, it was nice to see you. If any of you ever feels like he or she needs to talk to a woman who has three children of her own and cares about you, guys, feel free to call or come" she concluded their conversation and hugged Blair and Chuck tightly.<em>  
>"Of course she's not a bitch, Chuck!" Blair said with a light laughter.<br>"So, you said you haven't been to a doctor yet, don't you think it's time for us to get an appointment?" Chuck changed the subject, not willing to remind Blair how Lily nearly cheated on Bart on the day of his death.  
>"I've been thinking about it too. Are you coming with me?" Blair was seemingly concerned that Chuck would refuse to visit the doctor with her.<br>"Sure I am, Waldorf! _We_ are having a baby" Chuck said, "so sure I am coming".

* * *

><p>"I thought this summer would be very different" Blair said, coming out of the bathroom, wearing Chuck's favorite dressing gown. Chuck was already in bed and Blair had just had shower.<br>"Do you regret the way it is?" Chuck said, trying to sound careless, but very scared.  
>"Oh, I didn't mean that! Certainly I don't. It's just... not anything I would have ever planed. I thought I would be in Monaco now, and you would be somewhere far away. I thought I would miss you with Louis, and you would miss me with all you sluts. Yet here we are, much happier then I thought we would ever be" she smiled quietly and placed her hand on her tiny baby bump.<br>Chuck covered her hand with his and kissed her softly.  
>"Well, we can add a bit of planned to our fantastic happiness. It's summer, don't you want to go somewhere? Our first vacancies together" he smiled.<br>"Vacancies with Chuck Bass? Mmm... I'd say 'Yes!'. But we have some restrictions. No California - I promised Serena I wouldn't interrupt her 'i-am-looking-for-myself' sessions. No Monaco - Louis was devastated when I broke up with him. No Tuscany - you know yourself, why. And no Hampton - I don't want to spend my first romantic holidays with Dan Humphrey!" she chuckled at her last sentence.  
>"Speaking of Humphrey, have you heard of his book?"<br>"Book? Dan wrote a book? I thought he gave up writing.." Blair said, not very interested in the subject.  
>"Well, he didn't only write, he published it. I thought you would be amused to take a look, so I bought it yesterday. It's called 'Inside' and has certain Sabrina Vander, Barbara Wald, Carles Chass, Neill Arch and Ken and Ginny Humberph as main heroes" Chuck sounded annoyed and amused at the same time. He handled Blair a book that was lying on the floor by their bed.<br>"That's interesting, but don't we have anything more interesting to talk about? What about setting our holiday destination?" Blair placed the book on her night table without opening it. She clearly didn't get the meaning of Dan's names and didn't think about how Sabrina Vander could be Serena Vanderwoodsen and Carles Chass sounded like Charles Bass.  
>"As you wish. If France and Italy are banned, then we are going to Spain and Canary Islands. Sounds good?" he asked<br>"Sounds good" she confirmed.  
>"So, can we move on to something even more interesting?" he smiled playfully and kissed Blair passionately. The only answer he got was a moan and a hungry kiss.<p>

* * *

><p>When Blair woke up the following morning Chuck was already gone. She saw a note on her night table. It said:<br>_"Gone to a stupid business meeting, didn't want to wake you up._  
><em>I'll be back by lunch, get ready!<em>  
><em>Love you, baby<em>"  
>Damn! Blair thought. A whole morning alone. She knew she would be bored, but then she saw the book Chuck gave her the previous night. She took it and opened slowly.<br>_"Sabrina Vander was finally home after a whole year of boarding school. She looked around the train station and spotted a taxi._  
><em>"Castle Hotel, please" she asked the driver and got in the car"<em>.  
>Blair smiled to herself and went on.<p>

* * *

><p>So, that's it. I know, it was some kind of a filler chapter, but I needed this "feels". Hope you liked it!<p>

An update soon (the next chapter is already half written)

XOXO


	6. Pregnant like Hepburn

Hey! Here's another update for you! I skipped the summer, the way GG usually does, so now it is late August and Chair is coming back from Spain.  
>I'd love to thank all me reviewers amd readers, especially <strong>tiff xoxo <strong>who has been with me for the whole thing and has reviewd all the chapters so far. Thank you!)

Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Chuck and Blair were on their way home from Canary Islands. The past two month had been the best summer Blair had ever had. They spent their days on fabulous sandy beaches and nights in luxe hotel suits, completely absorbed in each other. Blair's morning sickness was totally forgotten and she felt better then ever. One says pregnancy reveals woman's real beauty. Blair didn't believe that at first, but her own reflection in the mirror made her change her mind. The baby bump had gotten quite big, but it was still possible to hide it with right closing, which she didn't do very often. Chuck found her growing belly very sexy, and Blair wouldn't argue. Smiling at sleeping Chuck she remembered all their romantic nights and days and evening of the past two month. She was really sad to go away from their little Spanish paradise, but happy to get home at the same time. She was eager to see Serena and finally tell her everything - she didn't want to drop the big news on the phone so Serena thought Blair just returned to Chuck and had no idea about how much of Chuck was now in Blair. Blair placed her head on Chuck's shoulder comfortably, caressed her bump and closed her eyes to drift off.<p>

* * *

><p>Blair was wearing a very tight dress which made her baby bump absolutely visible. In fact, the dress was crying 'Look, I'm pregnant!' out loud. She was still looking at her mirror reflection, examining her profile carefully, when Chuck came in.<br>"Hey, beauty! Oh, wait, you are in you 'I-am-the-mother-of-your-child' mode now, aren't you? Gorgeous, baby!" he said with a smirk, placing a kiss on her lips and moving right back.  
>"Blair, you are supposed to <em>tell<em> Serena that we are having a baby, not show her!" he signed and looked into her eyes.  
>"Why can't I just show her? It'd be so much easier!" she exclaimed.<br>"Blair, you're just afraid of saying it out loud. Come on, say: 'I am pregnant'. Please, Blair?" Chuck placed a had on her belly and caressed it lovingly.  
>"Fine" she rolled her eyes. "I am... I am.. I can't, Chuck!" she started sobbing hysterically as she couldn't pronounce the word.<br>"Shh, come on, that's all right, sweetheart" Chuck hugged her tightly, slightly shocked with her overreaction. Chuck knew pregnant women had mood swings from time to time, but he didn't expect that his fiancée would go from utterly happy to totally pissed in just ten seconds. He couldn't get used to see her crying so often, tears falling down her cheeks turned him upside down, and what disturbed him the most was the fact that he didn't even know how to get her to the happy stage again.  
>"No, that's not all right!" Blair shouted, moving back from him. "What kind of a mother will I be? I can't even admit that I am pregnant!" she suddenly stopped.<br>"See, you just did it!" Chuck smiled.  
>"I am pregnant. I am pregnant" she repeated and a huge grin appeared on her face "Sounds a bit like 'I am Hepburn', doesn't it?" Blair was completely happy again.<br>"Oh yeah, it does!" he chuckled. "Now come on, Audrey, get changed and let's go shock Serena!"

* * *

><p>Despite all Chuck's reassuring comments, Blair wad still quite nervous when she saw Serena in the restaurant where they were meeting. But just the second she met Serena's eyes all he fears went away.<br>"S! I've missed you so much!" she exclaimed, nearly running towards her best friend.  
>"B! God, I've missed you too!" Serena said giving Blair a tight hug.<br>"Chuck, good to see you!" Serena smiled, hugging Chuck too.  
>"Hey, sis" he said simply, patting her back.<br>The trio went back to Serena's table and sat down.  
>"So, guys, tell me, what have you been doing? How was Spain?" Serena asked, really happy to see Chuck and Blair back together. They suited each other perfectly, and she knew it.<br>"Well, sis, are you sure you want to know exactly what we were doing?" Chuck said with a smirk.  
>"Ew, Chuck, I didn't mean that! I meant sightseeing and everything.." Serena said with a disgusted face.<br>"Well, we've done some sightseeing, and we've visited a doctor several times" Chuck said, giving Blair a meaningful look.  
>"Doctor? What do you mean? Are you all right, Chuck?" Serena sounded concerned now.<br>"Ask Blair" he said, shooting his fiancée another glance. She looked up straight into Serena's eyes, inhaled deeply and said:  
>"I am pregnant, S!"<br>Silence fell over their table while Serena tried to understand Blair's answer.  
>"Pregnant? Like a baby?" she breathed out finally, completely shocked.<br>"Sis, pregnant is like when a woman has a baby inside her belly because she was in the same bed as a man and kissed him and..."  
>"Chuck!" she cut off. "Congratulations!" she smiled, "I mean, I am shocked, but you love each other so much, so probably that's right that you are having a baby!" she shook her head and offered them both a wide smile.<p>

* * *

><p>After a really long pregnancy talk Serena was finally ready to move on to her summer.<br>"So, S, it's your turn now, tell me about your summer!" Blair said, exhausted with an hour and a half of baby-engagement-pregnancy talk.  
>"It was amazing! I got a job, and they actually want me to come the next summer and go on with script writing! It was fascinating actually! The team was so fun and we made quite a good script! They are filming it now, and who do you think plays the main men role? Di Caprio! I actually spoke to Leonardo Di Caprio!" Serena exclaimed.<br>"Wow, S, that's great! What did you talk about?" Blair asked, curious to know everything.  
>"Well, we talked quite a lot and he actually invited me to spend Christmas with him and his friends in Italy!"<br>"That's... S, you're so lucky!" Blair breathed out, jealousy now clear in her voice.  
>"I know! I wanted to invite you and Chuck and Nate too, but will you be able to fly? When is your due date?"<br>"It's February 14th, so no, I won't make a flight on Christmas..." Blair signed sadly.  
>"Hey, you are having your baby and Chuck, it's much better then Leonardo Di Caprio" Serena tried to make Blair feel better.<br>"I know.." she signed again.  
>"Hey, Di Caprio wouldn't kiss you like this!" Chuck interrupted, frustrated with the way Blair fancied seeing the stupid actor. He turned her head and kissed her passionately, his lips crushing hers and his hands going through her hair.<br>"Chuck!" Blair moaned, instantly forgetting all the actors of all lands.  
>"Hey, guys, I'm still here!" Serena tried, but nothing could stop the madly in love couple.<p>

* * *

><p>So, that's it for today! Tell me what you think!<p>

Love you,

XOXO


	7. Fresh air

So, here's another update for you! Many thanks for all my reviewers! You inspire me, guys!  
>This is my favourite chapter so far, enjoy!<p>

* * *

><p>Blair was out shopping for maternity wear with Serena and Chuck awaited her at home to take to a romantic dinner and celebrate the beginning of Week 20 of Blair's pregnancy. Blair was now half an hour late and Chuck was beginning to get worried. Blair never arrived right on time, but thirty minutes was a little bit too much. He was just going to call her when he heard an expected elevator's 'beep' and, to his surprise, Nate's voice.<p>

"Come on, let's go, you need to get home" Nate's voice said as the elevator's doors were opening.  
>"Chuck?" another familiar voice asked and Chuck looked up to see Blair. Right at the moment he saw her he realized something was wrong.<br>"Blair? What happened? Are you all right?" he asked, highly alarmed now as she made a few unsteady steps towards him.  
>"Are you asking me? You, business freak who has no time to spend with his fiancée? Don't you dare!" she started shouting at him and waving her hands. She looked insane.<br>"Blair, calm down, I was going to take you out for a dinner right now. Could you explain me what's going on, please?" he raised to his feet and tried to catch her hand.  
>"I'm drunk, you awful moron! I'm very very drunk, and only because of you!" she shouted and slapped Chuck across his face. He looked at her for a second and made his way past her.<br>"I need some fresh air" he breathed out. "Sober up and we'll discuss everything then" he kept going towards the elevator.  
>"Chuck! Wait! Wait! I didn't.."<br>Chuck heard an awful crashing sound just as he was entering the elevator. He turned his head and saw Blair on the floor, moaning loudly. He saw Nate rushing to her and made a little step towards Blair too.  
>"Blair, are you all right?" Nate asked as soon as he reached her.<br>"No!" she groaned. "Chuck, I need Chuck" she said tears falling down her cheeks.  
>"Blair, what's wrong? Tell me!" Nate continued, ignoring her pleads to see Chuck.<br>"It hurts, my head! I can't breathe, Chuck! Chuck!" she panted.  
>"I'm calling the ambulance, Blair" Chuck responded at last, dialing 911, exiting the room.<br>He returned in about a minute to find Blair still on the floor, sobbing hysterically.  
>"I can't breathe, I am dying, dying, Chuck, help me! Please!" Chuck knelt down and grabbed her hand.<br>"Look at me, Blair. You are not dying! Listen to me and breathe!" he said firmly, trying to sound calm and confident.  
>"Breathe in, breathe out, breathe in, breathe out. Breathe in, breathe out" he commanded at a steady rhythm, and Blair's breathing started to become more even.<br>"In, out, in, out, in, out. Here you go, good girl. Breathe in, breathe out" he continued to assist her breathing until it became normal. Blair was exhausted with her bout and dropped off as soon as she could breathe

* * *

><p>Nate went out of Blair's private ward and saw Chuck sitting right in front of it's doors.<br>"Chuck!" Nate called his best friend to draw his attention. "Chuck, she's awake now, and she's asking for you" he said and took a sit next to Chuck.  
>"Is she all right? What did the doctor say?" Chuck asked, a concerned look all over his face.<br>"He said she's gonna be fine. She had a bad alcohol intoxication, but everything seems fine right now. Alcohol could have provoked a miscarriage, but it didn't. Both Blair and the baby are safe now, they just want her to stay in for a couple of days to recover from the poisoning" Nate explained.  
>"Good" Chuck breathed out, seemingly relieved. "Would you explain me, what happened? I mean how she ended up drunk with you instead of shopping with Serena?"<br>"That's quite a strange story, dude. Serena cancelled their shopping because of some issues with Dan and his book, Blair took a huge offence at her for abandoning their sacred act of shopping and went to the nearest bar to drink some non-alcoholic Mojito and calm down, but the bar man got it all wrong and gave her a normal Mojito. She was so pissed she thought it would be no harm to have one drink, and you know what happens when Blair has a Mojito. She started 'enjoying herself' and had two more cocktails and two glasses of champagne. She was just ordering the third one when I came into the bar. Luckily I had a meeting there. So I spotted her and tried to save her from the third glass of champagne. The rest you know"  
>"Well, thank you for saving her" Chuck said sincerely. "Her and my baby" he added in a second.<br>"Not at all, mate! She's my fried too" Nate smiled.  
>"Good, I think I need some fresh air, I'll go for a small walk"<br>Chuck was just about to stand up when Nate caught his hand and pulled back.  
>"Man, don't run away. She needs you. She's not in a life-threatening position any more, but she still feels bad, and she is frightened, believe me. You should support her and not just stand aside when she's in pain" Nate was still holding Chuck's hand, even though his best friend wasn't trying to escape anymore.<br>"You have no idea, how much it tortures me to see her in pain, Nathaniel. It torments me, I feel the pain she feels but a hundred times worse" Chuck spitted out. "And yet, I don't want to see her just yet. I just can't believe she consumed alcohol! What if she hurt herself? What if she hurt our baby? What if she had a miscarriage?" he shivered at the last word. "And now I am supposed to forgive her recklessness just because she's in pain. It doesn't work like this, Nathaniel. I know I've screwed up badly, but every time I made a mistake I came and apologized and tried to make up for it. It didn't even matter whether I was truly guilty or not. Just for the record, I didn't cheat on her with Jenny!" Chuck was getting really angry. "We were broken up, we had a deal and, according to it, she made a statement she didn't want me! So technically I did not cheat on her. Yet I hurt her so I was guilty. And every time she screws up and hurts me, she tells me she did it only because she thought I didn't love her, so it turns out that I am the guilty one again. Just like when she slept with Jack the winter I went to Thailand. I'm not blaming her for cheating on me, but if I tried she would have told be to blame myself because I ran away and made her feel lonely. Or, if there is no way to blame me, she just gets sick and becomes the poor little girl I have to forgive. She never fully admits her guilt, and yet I am the coward. I am tired of it. I love her, but I don't know how to deal with this" Chuck was breathing heavily, rubbing his face with his hands.  
>"Whoa, man, you never told me any of these" Nate said, slightly shocked. "So, what? You aren't forgiving her?"<br>"Of course I am forgiving her. I love her, and I can't stop loving her just because she acts like an idiot. I just want to take my time, so I'll go expire the wonderful hospital park" Chuck began raising again.  
>"Well, fine" Nate said. "Take your time, but come back, please"<br>"I will. Thanks for listening, by the way. I really feel better now" Chuck said, as he was heading towards the exit.

* * *

><p>Chuck was sitting on a bench, sorting his thoughts out when his phone beeped. He saw it was a message from Blair. It said:<br>"Chuck, I am so sorry for everything! I was a reckless idiot.  
>I'm just telling you that I had a scan and both me and the baby are perfectly well. I have a great news for you: I now know the baby's sex! It's a girl! Or a boy... Don't be mad at me, come and find out!<br>Love, B"  
>He smiled and went straight to the hospital's entrance.<p>

* * *

><p>That's it for today! What do you think? Tell me, don't be shy!<p>

Love you!

XOXO


	8. Nathan, Philip or William?

Two updates in one day, I know! I just feel incredibly inspired! And, as usual, many thanks to all the reviewers! You make my day!

* * *

><p>Chuck entered Blair's room quietly, careful not to wake the sleeping girl up. He closed the door and looked at her. He thought he was prepared to see Blair in a hospital bed, but he was wrong. When he saw her pale face, he saw how vulnerable she was, monitors beeping around and needles damaging her porcelain skin. He suddenly felt sick and dizzy, swayed and nearly fell down. He couldn't bear seeing her like that. But he knew he had to be strong and confident for her, because she was weak and scared and vulnerable, so he inhaled deeply, braced himself and took a sit near her bed.<p>

"Chuck! You came" he heard her weak voice and turned his head to see her. She was awake, her beautiful eyes meeting his.  
>"Of course I did, Blair. I love you! How are you feeling?" he said, keeping the eye contact.<br>"Better now. But, I thought you were mad at me?" Blair asked, trying to out-voice the constant beeping around her.  
>"Well, apparently I am mad at you. Mad for threatening yours and your child's health!" Chuck wanted to say 'life' but decided it would be too cruel. "May I ask you, what were you thinking about? Drinking while pregnant? That's the most reckless thing you ever did! And then, can you imagine how damn scared I was when I saw you on the floor, moaning and crying and telling me you were dying! Don't you never ever scare me like this again! Promise?" he asked, breathing unevenly, remembering now the terrifying moments with Blair gasping on the floor of his penthouse.<br>"Yes, I do!" she breathed out. "Oh, Chuck, I am so so sorry! I don't know how could be that stupid! I'm a moron, aren't I?"  
>"No, you aren't! Don't call yourself like that, please!" Chuck said. "You are just a very clever but hormonal girl" he smirked and placed a kiss on her forehead.<br>"Hey, only forehead, huh?" she asked when he moved back to sit down again.  
>"You promised to tell me something, didn't you? I am waiting for your little secret!" he said in the most seductive voice he had.<br>"Oh, yes, I totally forgot about it" Blair said in her casual tone, attempting not to notice Chuck's sexy intonation. "Well, you'll have to guess, my dear Prince Charming!" Blair smiled innocently and handed Chuck a print of her scan.  
>Chuck looked at the picture in frustration and asked:<br>"Am I supposed to see a_ baby_ among this strange grey circles? That's unfair!" he exclaimed.  
>"Fine, I am telling you, blind mole!" Blair rolled her eyes. "We are having a... boy!" she cried happily.<br>"Blair, God, a boy, I love you!" Chuck moaned between soft but passionate kisses.

* * *

><p>Just when their kisses started to become too hot for a hospital bed, Nate entered the ward.<br>"Hey, guys!" he said in his usual uncomfortable tone. He liked the fact that they were back together, but his two best friends making out everywhere they could wasn't the most pleasant site.  
>Chuck moved back unwillingly at the sound of Nate's voice and looked up at him.<br>"Sorry, didn't mean to interrupt" Nate continued. "That's just, Blair, Serena's here. Do you want to see her?"  
>"Probably, but not right now" Blair answered. "You are free to go, Nate" she added when he continued to stay at his place.<br>"Fine" he shrugged and made his way to the door.  
>The second Nate closed the door Blair leaned towards Chuck to kiss him again, but he moved back.<br>"Blair, you aren't completely well yet, are you? I don't think physical exercises would do any good" Chuck said with a concerned look and took a sit.  
>"Fine, daddy!" she signed. "But then we have to talk"<br>"With pleasure" Chuck said and added, noticing her smirk. "Have any particular topics of interest?"  
>"Baby names!" she exclaimed. "Now that we know we are having a boy we can start peaking a name" a huge grin spread across her face as she sat up and made herself comfortable with several pillows.<br>"Now, let me explain you the rules. First, we are not asking _anyone_ to help us. We don't care what Lily, Rufus, Serena or Cyrus think of our names. Clear?"  
>"Yes, sir" Chuck said, trying not to burst with laughter.<br>"Then, each of us has a veto right. If I don't like your name I simply say 'veto' and your name is no longer considered. However you can try to persuade me" she added.  
>"Well, you know, I can be <em>very <em>persuasive" he raised his eyebrow.  
>"Yeah, we have one exception: we don't discuss baby names during sex. Got it?"<br>"Yes, captain!"  
>"Great! Let us begin" she said and looked at him, waiting for his ideas. He stayed silent for about a minute and then said:<br>"Cameron?"  
>"Veto. He will have a nickname 'Diaz'" she dismissed immediately.<br>"Matthew?" he suggested.  
>"Veto. Matthew Bass doesn't sound very nice" she said. "What about George?"<br>"No, no way!" he exclaimed. "Veto, I mean. It sounds like 'Georgina'!"  
>"Right" she signed. "Nathan?"<br>"Veto, like Nathaniel!" he rejected. "Philip?"  
>"Oh, no, veto! Philip is boring!" she discarded.<br>"Blair, why don't we name the guy 'Veto'? That would suit!" he chuckled.  
>"Not funny, Chuck! I can't see a suitable name!" she exclaimed.<br>"William?" Chuck tried again.  
>"Chuck!" Blair cried suddenly, moving her hands to her bump. "I just felt it!" she smiled widely."Kicking! Come, try!" she grabbed Chuck's hand and placed it on her belly.<br>"That's great, Blair, but I don't feel anything" Chuck signed, afraid to disappoint Blair.  
>"Just wait a second." Blair asked, not letting Chuck's hand go. "What were you saying?"<br>"I suggested William" Chuck explained.  
>"Wait, did you feel it? The guy kicked again when you said 'William'!"<br>"Wow" Chuck breathed out, feeling a kick under his palm. "That's...amazing!"  
>"Do you see what this means?" Blair asked, a huge grin appearing on her face. "The guy's William!"<br>"Oh, yeah!" Chuck managed, shocked by the fantastic feeling of a tiny hand or leg under his hand.

* * *

><p>Blair had to stay in the hospital for three days, and when she was finally out she was still asked to stay in bed for a couple of days, so Chuck took three more days off and stayed at home with her.<br>"Blair, baby, did that wake you up?" he murmured in her ear when they both were awakened by an elevator's beep announcing that Nate was home.  
>"Chuck, I was having such a sweet dream..." she groaned when they both heard Nate's loud laughter.<br>"Blair, why don't we get an apartment?" Chuck asked in the same low murmur.  
>"What?" she jumped up on the bed.<br>"An apartment, honey. We're a real couple now. We're getting married and having a baby. Don't you think a normal apartment would be better then hotel rooms shared with Nate? I've grown up in a hotel, I don't want the same for my son" Chuck explained slowly, not understanding why Blair was so surprised.  
>"Oh, Chuck, that's so sweet!" she breathed out and placed a kiss on his lips. "You're right. Let's get an apartment!' she added quickly when she heard another laughter from the living room.<br>"Chuck, have you heard that? That's not Nate!" she said in a slightly worried voice.  
>"Yeah, I did. That was not Nate, but I suppose that was Serena, wasn't that?"<br>"Right, how could I not recognize her? And, wait, what is she doing here?"  
>"Didn't I tell you? Serena and Nate got back together!" Chuck said, raising from the bed to ask the happy couple to be a bit less loud.<br>"Stay!" Blair asked. "Let them enjoy the feeling. Remember us when we just get together?" she asked playfully.  
>"Oh, I think we are still at the 'just-back' stage" he smirked and leaned to kiss the love of his life.<p>

* * *

><p>So, here it is. How was that? Did you like the name?<p>

An update soon!

xoxo


	9. Chuck's lullaby

Hi, everyone! MANY THANKS to my amazing reviewers! You are awesome, guys!  
>This but is not very long, but that's the chapter that was written even earlier then the first one and gave the name for the whole story, so, enjoy!<p>

* * *

><p>"So, S, tell me, what happened between you and Nate?" Blair asked curiously as she and Serena met for a coffee in about two weeks after Blair's drinking accident. It was the first time Serena would find some spare time and separate from Nate for a couple of hours to see her friend.<br>"Well, I just realized I was running from the person I was meant to be with. I mean, I was reading Dan's stupid book, and suddenly saw they way he pictured my relationship with Nate. His book showed me how Nate always cared about me and I always cared about him, and how stupid our break-up reason was. That's all. I came and told him I loved him" Serena smiled.  
>"And what were you doing in Brooklyn that day, I mean, you got it?" Blair said, uncomfortable to remember the night she got drunk.<br>"Yeah, B. I never properly apologized. I'm sorry I abandoned you that night" Serena said, clearly afraid Blair would start a scandal.  
>"Oh, that was not your fault. Now go on, tell me, what were you doing there?"<br>"I came to tell Dan about my 'Nate decision'. I thought he had a right to know, because I never properly broke up with him" Serena shrugged.  
>"God, S, you are growing up.." Blair smiled, remembering something that clearly had to do with Chuck.<br>"B, come on, tell me about Chuck. I can see you are dying to! Tell me, or I may start describing Nate, and that will take ages!" Serena teased her best friend.  
>"S, he is amazing. He is so caring and protective, I've never seen him like this. He cares about William so much! And, guess what? We are buying an apartment!" Blair nearly burst with happiness at her last sentence.<p>

* * *

><p>"I'm home!" Chuck announced loudly as he got back from a business meeting.<br>"Chuck, is that a reason to wake me up?" Blair moaned in frustration as Chuck interrupted her sweet nap.  
>"Oh, I'm sorry, baby. I didn't think you could be asleep, we're leaving in half an hour, remember?" Chuck said as he took off his jacket and headed towards the bedroom.<br>"How was your coffee with Serena?" Chuck tried to make a conversation, regardless Blair's lack of enthusiasm.  
>"It was awful! I hate decaf and I am craving for normal coffee, but they won't let me!" she groaned and turned to her side to see Chuck.<br>"My poor girl, come here" he made his way to the bed and lay down right next to Blair, wrapping one of his arms around her waist. "Now come on, we have to go"  
>"I'm not going anywhere!" she whimpered.<br>"Blair, it's the best apartment my realtor could find, don't you want to see it?" Chuck asked, surprised with Blair's behavior, because for the past two weeks she was the one who was eager to see every apartment in NY, but she was never fully satisfied. Some apartments were too big, the others too small, some had a bad view, some were badly located, so Chuck's realtor kept looking for a better option. He knew that was called "nesting", so he let his pregnant fiancée discard and dismiss as many flats as she wanted, but for the whole three weeks he hadn't seen her refusing to go and see another apartment.  
>"Chuck, I am pregnant! Have you never thought that carrying your baby around might be difficult? That I might get tired of running around the City and watching hundreds of flats?" Blair asked in an annoyed voice.<br>"Blair, I'm sorry, I thought you enjoyed..."Chuck tried, totally lost now.  
>"Enjoyed?" Blair cut him off. "I am sick of the whole stupid thing! Let's just buy the apartment we visited on Thursday, remember, the Madison avenue one?"<br>"Em..are you sure?"Chuck was shocked with Blair's sudden change of mind.  
>"Perfectly!" she said in a very confident voice. "Call Alice right now and seal the deal!" she commanded. Chuck had nothing to do but obey. He quickly called the realtor and told her their decision. As soon as he hang up he leaned to kiss Blair, only to be pushed away as she rose to her feet and rushed to the bathroom.<br>"Blair, what's wrong?" Chuck asked in a worried voice, remembering how she used the word 'sick' earlier that evening.  
>"That's just William playing with my bladder" she groaned, going out of the bathroom. "God, Chuck, I am so tired! My head aches, my legs ache and I can't even get a proper sleep because I need the bathroom every thirty minutes. And I'm only 22 weeks along! How am I gonna manage it for 18 more weeks?" she signed and sat on the bed.<br>"You'll be fine, I promise!" Chuck said reassuringly. "Come here, baby, let's give you some rest" Chuck opened his embrace and Blair slipped to his side, placing her head on his chest as he wrapped his arms protectively around her.  
>"Twinkle, twinkle, little star" Chuck started singing soothingly. "How I wonder who you are" he continued in a low voice, "up above the world so high, like a diamond in the sky"<br>"Chuck Bass knows lullabies, who knew" Blair mumbled sleepily.  
>"Now you know, that's all that matters" he responded and went on with the song. "When the blazing sun is gone, when the nothing shines upon, then you show your little light, twinkle, twinkle, all the night" he continued until he knew she was sleeping peacefully.<p>

* * *

><p>In nearly twelve hours Blair woke up to find herself still in Chuck's embrace, perfectly fresh and full of strength. She noticed immediately that Chuck was fully dressed and remembered the previous night's events. Chuck was as awake as she was.<br>"Chuck, thank you so much" she breathed out. "I had a perfect night"  
>"I'm glad you had a proper rest" he smiled. "But don't you dare calling a night perfect when we hadn't even kissed!" he smirked.<br>"Well, then I didn't have a perfect night. But what about a perfect morning?" she turned around to face Chuck and kiss him hungrily.

* * *

><p>That's all for tday! Hope you liked it) Anyway, review!<p>

P.S. I've been updating really frequently and I'll be doing so till Thursday but then I'm going on holidays so I might not have free time or/and Internet. I originally intended to finish this story before going away, but now I am absolutely positive I won't make it. Hope you won't be mad at me))

Love,

xoxo


	10. Kicking around

Hi, everyone! very very many thanks to all those who read and review! Enjoy the piece!)

* * *

><p>"Blair, love, can I come in, please? That's <em>our<em> bedroom, not yours!" Chuck cried in frustration as Blair wouldn't let him in his own bedroom reasoning it with the fact that she was getting dressed.  
>"Chuck, have patience! It's hard to choose a right outfit when you look like a hippo" Blair answered, looking through her wardrobe all over again, not making a simple attempt to unlock the bedroom's door.<br>"Take your time, as long as you want, just let me come in, I need to get changed too" Chuck tried to force the door open, but the lock was good enough not to let him in.  
>"<em>No one<em> watches me getting dressed, Bass! And that's not subject to change" Blair said firmly.  
>"God, Waldorf, I've seen you getting undressed so many times, why can't I see you getting dressed?" Chuck asked, realizing that battle was completely lost and taking a sit in the living room.<br>"Choosing an outfit for a night out is a sacred act, you would hinder it with your dirty jokes" Blair responded, trying on a red Chanel dress.  
>"Fine, fine, fine, but I'll get someone to break down the door if you don't let me in in another five minutes" Chuck said in a pseudo-angry voice.<br>"Well, I'm done with the dress, jewelry and make up now, I only have to choose shoes, so I think I'll make it in about fifteen minutes" Blair said calmly, examining her mirror reflection carefully, having gorgeous Louboutins on already, just enjoying the teasing game with Chuck.  
>"As you wish" he signed and opened a newspaper, prepared to wait.<br>"You may come in now" Blair said in about two minutes, disappointed with Chuck's lack of response and he heard a sound of door unlocking. He looked up and saw Blair. She was wearing a maxi purple bustier Versace dress with _his_ Erickson Beamon necklace and fantastic Louboutin high heels. He was dazzled by her beauty, she not only had a perfect outfit, make up and hairstyle, she was glowing and shining, and the bump clearly visible in the dress made her even more beautiful because it reminded Chuck of their beloved William boy. However impressed and dazzled he was, he still disliked the fact that she had chosen 4 inch high heels. He remembered how bad she felt the day before and didn't want her to get exhausted at the party because of uncomfortable shoes.  
>"Blair, you look fantastic!" he breathed out. "But, love, are you sure you will be comfortable in those shoes? Aren't they too..."<br>"Chuck!" she cut him off furiously. "The party is really important. First, this is our social debut as an engaged couple, second, we are announcing my pregnancy today and third, that's a party celebrating the opening of Charles' place. Do you know what that means? Our pictures will be all over the press, and pregnant or not, I'll be the most glamourous and beautiful one at the party" she said seriously.  
>"Blair, you are 22 weeks pregnant, and really, you would look just as gorgeous in comfortable 2 inch shoes" he tried, but was cut off again.<br>"Chuck, I am wearing these shoes and the question will no longer be discussed" she said in a very confident tone.  
>"Fine" he agreed finally, and then added "Do you remember how your head and your legs ached yesterday night?"<br>"It doesn't matter!" she said furiously, and then, remembering something, added much softer: "Chuck, do you like the Madison avenue apartment, I mean, do you think I was right..."  
>"No, honestly I don't" Chuck said, watching her face losing colour instantly. "But don't worry, we didn't buy it!" he added quickly.<br>"Wha..what?"  
>"I knew you would regret it, so I faked the call yesterday" Chuck smirked.<br>"You. Are. An. Enormous. Liar. Basstard!" she breathed out shocked.  
>"I love you too, beauty" Chuck smiled. "And we can still see yesterday's apartment tomorrow"<br>"Fine, you are partly forgiven. Now go get dressed!" she commanded and Chuck had nothing to do but obey.

* * *

><p>"Ladies and gentlemen, may I have your attention, please!" Chuck said as he rose to his feet during the banquet that had place at the Charles' place's opening party. "First of all, I would like to thank you for coming today. It is a great pleasure to see you all here on this remarkable occasion. I would like to introduce my fiancée to you now. Please, welcome Blair Cornelia Waldorf" he said as he helped Blair to rise to her feet too. Everyone at the table started to applaud as they saw Blair. "As you might have noticed, we are expecting a child and I would like to propose a toast for the health of all our children, both born and unborn because only now I am starting to understand how one might love his son or daughter and how a child might become everything to a parent. To the children's health!" he rose his champagne glass and smiled.<br>"To the children's health!" everyone responded.

* * *

><p>Later that evening, when the formal dinner was over, everyone moved to a ballroom. Chuck and Blair had a few slow dances together but then they moved on to other partners because the main aim of the party was an opportunity for Chuck to make some more connections with important people so he had to socialize instead of enjoying dancing with Blair. Eventually Chuck found himself talking to an extremely important businessman while Blair was having a laugh with his wife. After and Chuck exchanged their business card, , to Chuck enormous pleasure, suggested to introduce Chuck to his wife, giving him a good excuse to be around Blair again. turned out to be a truly interesting and intelligent woman, and the four of them were having a nice chat. Blair was just telling Mr. and Mrs. Boats about amazing nature of Canary Islands when she suddenly flinched and quickly moved her hand to her baby bump.<br>"Blair, are you all right?" Chuck said anxiously, immediately spotting Blair's movement and a light change in her tone.  
>"Yes, Chuck, I'm perfectly fine!" she stated and went on with her story. "So, as I was saying" her voice jumped one tone higher at the last word and her second hand moved to the bump as well. "As I was saying" she tried again, "we were astonished by the incredible forest, ouch!" she flinched again as she uttered a small scream.<br>"Excuse us, please!" Chuck said as he grabbed Blair's hand and drew her a few steps aside.  
>"Blair, what's going on?" he asked worriedly. "Are you in pain?" he was clearly panicking as Blair remained silent.<br>"No, Chuck" she said finally. "Everything's fine. That's just, William's kicking around quite a lot and sometimes it hurts a little bit" she explained looking miserable.  
>"Our son hurts you by kicking you?" Chuck asked, both relieved with the fact that Blair wasn't suffering from an unknown and dangerous disease and shocked by the fact that the baby might actually hurt Blair.<br>"Yes, he is just very active tonight. But it doesn't matter, I'll be fine, don't worry" Blair confirmed and winced again, pressing her hand against the place the baby was kicking.  
>"Is there anything I can do?" Chuck asked, still worried.<br>"Ouch!" Blair gasped for air. "That was really painful! I've heard of painful baby kicking but that hurt really a lot!"  
>"Come here, sit down" Chuck led Blair to the nearest chair. "I'm calling our doctor" he said dialing a number.<br>Blair waited for him to talk to the doctor and flinched several more time as the baby stretched out inside her.  
>"Well, they say it's a good sign, painful kicking means that the baby is healthy and full of strength, but there isn't much we can do about it" Chuck told Blair when his phone conversation was over. "They suggested lying down, getting some rest and say that it's important to stay calm because when you are stressed it's even less likely for Will to calm down" Chuck explained. "Come on, let's go take a look at our suit!" he said, helping Blair to her feet. He continued to babble something as they went up, trying to distract Blair but she would wince in pain now and then.<br>"Chuck, you don't have to stay with me" she said as they reached the suit. "Go back to the party, build business relationships!"  
>"Blair, there's no way I'm leaving you alone" he answered firmly. "In fact that's my fault you are pregnant" he tried to make a joke. "Now come here" Chuck invited her to a huge bed. Blair slipped to his side.<br>"William, be a good boy, don't hurt your Mummy, she loves you so much!" Chuck started cooing and placed both of his hands on the baby bump. Blair smiled as she could feel the baby calming down under his father's protective arms.

* * *

><p>How was this? Tell me!<p>

So, this was my last update before I go away and, I have to admit, I am really sad to leave you and the story, so I'll try me best to update, but I'm not sure I'll have Internet so I can't promise anything. I hope I don't lose too many readers while I am on my vacancies.

Love you all!

xoxo


	11. Family

Hello, guys! I'm back from my holidays, yay! I know I made you wait for very long but now I'm here and the updates will be more frequent! Enjoy the piece!

* * *

><p>"Chuck!" Blair called her fiancée who had been on the phone for half an hour instead of having a romantic dinner with her. "Wrap it up, or you-know-what will happen!"<br>"Blair, that was Cyrus. Again" Chuck said entering the living room. "I know you don't want to, but don't you think it's time to meet them? I've been letting you avoid the issue for long enough. Remember my mother, and how you wanted me to get along with her? Harold and Roman are coming tomorrow evening, we could dine together and partly solve our issues"  
>"There is no way I'm meeting the bitch, Chuck!" Blair said firmly.<br>"But, Blair, you know, Cyrus has been calling me every day since we told him to make sure you are feeling fine and don't need anything  
>"And so what? I'm not forgiving her because she has a nice husband! Stop it, Chuck!" Blair said, less sure but still trying to sound confident.<br>"Blair, look, I promise, if she says anything wrong, we will leave the very second you want us to. Just give her a chance, please" he said seriously. "For Dorota. You know she misses you! And I know you miss her" Chuck made several steps towards Blair. He reached her and wrapped his arms around her shoulders. "For me, Blair. Please" he whispered seductively, crashing his lips against her neck.  
>"For you!" Blair whispered, one breath away from his lips.<br>"Good girl!" Chuck managed, lifting her up bridal-style between hot kisses.

* * *

><p>When Chuck and Blair entered the Waldorf's penthouse, he felt her shivering, probably remembering the last time they were there.<br>"For me, remember?" he whispered and squeezed her hand.  
>"Yes" she breathed out.<br>They made a few more nervous steps and entered the living room. Eleanor, Cyrus, Harold and Roman were all there, waiting for the young couple.  
>"Blair, Chuck, how nice to see you!" Cyrus exclaimed, rising to his feet. "Give me a hug, like this!" he smiled, hugging Blair tightly. "Not enough!" he said as she tried to move back and added after a few more seconds of hugging. "Right, like this" he moved back and hugged Chuck.<br>"Blair, you are very beautiful" Cyrus finished his hugging ritual and led Chuck and Blair to the sofa where everyone else were waiting.  
>"Eleanor, Harold, Roman, good afternoon!" Chuck broke the uncomfortable silence exactly the same way as he had done it more then 4 month before.<br>"Good afternoon, Charles, Blair" all the three adults responded nearly simultaneously.  
>"Blair bear, you're..." Harold was looking all over her and her bump.<br>"Yes, daddy, I'm pregnant!" Blair said, slightly annoyed by his careful examination.  
>"Blair" Eleanor called quietly, trying to draw her daughter's attention.<br>"Yes, mother?"  
>"I'm sorry" Eleanor said even quieter "I've always meant what is the best for you. I still think aborting would be the best thing to do.."<br>"Love, remember?" Cyrus interrupted her quickly, squeezing her hand.  
>"..but I respect your decision and if you are happy with the baby then I am too. And I am here for you" she finished.<br>"Thank you, Mom, your apology means a lot, and yes, one more thing" Blair said, a devilish smile appearing on her face. "I did not get knocked up at the age of 19" she spitted out, watching the confused faces of her parents. "I'm 20, mom! You don't even know how old I am!" she burst into laughter and as all the adults started to laugh too it was clear that the "cold war" was over.

* * *

><br>"So, it was not that bad, was it?" Chuck said later that evening, when Blair and himself were already back to his penthouse.  
>"Well, I have to admit that having mom around again is nice, but you are the one who is responsible for us being forced to have a dinner with the magnificent four every Friday" Blair said with a winsome smile.<br>"I think I can live through it, especially now that we are about to start our new Friday-night activity tradition" Chuck kissed her neck seductively, enjoying the moment.  
>"Imagine Daddy's face if he saw us now" Blair chuckled, wrapping her leg around Chuck's waist.<br>"Oh my God..." he breathed out, unable to resist the urge to kiss her any more.

* * *

><br>"Chuck, I love you!" Blair cried when round three came to it's natural ending and the couple settled back on the pillows. "It's like we're made for each other" she added still out of breath.  
>"Well, that's why we are a family" Chuck flashed a smile at her, remembering the conversation that had place during their dinner with parents.<p><em>The dinner was going on surprisingly well and the tension nearly disappeared when Eleanor decided to bring up a touchy subject.<br>"So, Blair, when are you moving back in?" she asked with a naif smile.  
>"Mom, I'm sorry, I'm not really moving back in" Blair smiled, trying to keep things calm.<br>"But I thought you forgave me!" Eleaonr exclaimed, dissapointed.  
>"I did. But I'm moving in with Chuck, we are looking for an appartment now" Blair explained.<br>"Blair bear, don't you think you're too young to move in with a random guy?" Harold joined the discussion.  
>"Daddy, Chuck isn't a ranodm guy. We are a family, we're having a baby so I suppose it would be quite natural for us to live together" Blair said firmly as Chuck's heart skipped a beat at the word 'family'. Blair referring to his as to a family was virtually the best thing that had ever happaned to him. He knew he wouldn't be able to express the warm feeling in his chest so he just smiled and stroked Blair's hand.<br>"Then when..." Harold was visibly disturbed by his daughter's confident smile.  
>"Enough arguing!" Cyrus interrupted. "Blair, your birthday is in only two weeks' time, have you decided how to celebrate it yet?" he smiled to the beautiful pregnant woman in front of him.<br>"Oh, we want it to be just the three of us" Blair smiled back. "Me, Chuck and Will together. But you are welcome to join us the day after my birthday for a family dinner"_  
>"And, yes, Mommy, have I already told you that you are a native diplomat?" Chuck started covering her arm with kisses again. "You looked so sexy when you came up with the after birthday dinner idea..." Chuck wanted to continue but was stopped by Blair's impatient lips crashing against his.<p>

* * *

><br>So, that's it. Hope you enjoyed it! Leave a comment! See you soon, love <3 


	12. Gazpacho

Chapter 12. Gazpacho Hello, everyone!  
>Many thanks to all my reviewers, you guys are AMAZING, you really make my day! Special thanks to <strong>pty<strong> for keeping me updated with the Gossip Girl news!  
>This chapter was quite hard to write, because I have several fantastic chapters following and I was constantly starting to write scenes from chapters 13 and 14. But finally I managed to make this one, so, enjoy!<hr>  
>"Billy, Mommy, Daddy's home!" Chuck announced as he entered his penthouse.<br>"Finally!" was Blair's dry response which meant that she was in a very bad mood.  
>"I've got good news for you, kids!" Chuck went on with his cheerful tone. "I bought it, our beautiful Central Park apartment!" he passed through the living room and entered the bedroom.<br>"Good" said Blair. She was sitting in an armchair, wearing a massive terry gown, looking through new Vogue. "But what took you so long?" she asked and, even though she tried very hard not to, winced a little bit.  
>"There was a lot of paper staff to do" Chuck answered. "What's wrong, baby?" he added softly as he noticed her tiny movement.<br>"William's kicking around again!" Blair complained, not trying to hide what disturbed her any longer.  
>"That's just horrible! I can't even calm down our unborn child! What's gonna happen when he's out here?" she burst into tears with the last sentence.<br>"Shhh, beautiful, that's all right" Chuck started saying soothingly, caressing her back and helping her to get up. "You have me for the calming down thing and everything else!" he said reassuringly, leading her to their bed. "Now, come here, baby!" he plopped into the bed and opened his embrace for Blair. She immodestly slipped to his side and he wraped his arms around her, placing them on their bump securely.  
>"Now, William, calm down!" Chuck said seriously, stroking Blair's rounded belly. "Hurting mommy is very very bad! Mommy is the most precious thing we both have, so it's our job to protect her and make sure she's always happy. When you kick too hard mommy gets sad, which is very bad. So try and be a good boy. You will stay inside our mommy for 17 more weeks so you need to behave yourself!"<br>"17 more weeks!" Blair echoed, placing on of her hands on top of Chuck's. "Thank you, Chuck, it's much better now. He always calms down when you talk to him... 17 more weeks" she repeated. "I always though delivery is something pregnant women are afraid of but now I am really looking forward to it!" Blair confessed, lacing her fingers with his.  
>"Blair, are you sure you don't want a c-section?" Chuck asked in a worried voice as Blair could feel his body tensing.<br>"Chuck, we've been through this a billion times! I want a natural delivery!" she said firmly.  
>"But, Blair, c-section is easier - you won't need to go through all the labor pains and everything. And it's safer!" he ended his short speech showing off the real reason why he wanted a c-section.<br>"Chuck, listen!" Blair said, trying to sound confident. She knew her following words were going to hurt Chuck, and hurt him badly. But she saw no other way out of the exclusive circle. "First of all, your mum did not die giving birth to you! Do you understand it? She did not die in labor!" she spitted out and relaxed a little bit, knowing that the main thing was already said. "Secondly, millions of women every day give birth to their children and it is completely safe! The risks with the c-section are much worse because it's an operation and labor is a natural process. Do you get it?" she asked, turning her head for an eye contact. She immediately regretted her decision as she saw the pain in his eyes and, oh god, tears running silently down his cheeks. It was the second time in her life she saw Chuck Bass crying and this time she was not helping him, she was the cause of his tears.  
>"Chuck!" she called out softly. "Chuck, I'm sorry, I didn't want to hurt you, I just want you to understand my position" she said and started wiping his tears away with her thumb.<br>"Just promise me you'll be safe" he said in a cracked voice, trying his best to stop crying but not being able to yet.  
>"I promise" she said seriously.<br>"Thank you" Chuck answered, letting Blair pull him closer and hug tightly. For the second time in his life Blair hold him in her arms, not vice versa. And even despite how bad he felt at the moment he still noticed how safe and motherly her embrace was.  
>"Thank you" he repeated in several minutes, moving back from Blair to face her. "I was a coward, I'm sorry. You are right" he said quietly.<br>"Chuck, you are not a coward. Not any more" Blair said firmly. "That's fine that you are scared, just don't let the fear win over you!"  
>"Okay, I won't!" he promised. "Do you know that tomorrow you can already start the apartment-design-redesign campaign?" he chuckled and she answered him with a light giggle.<hr>  
>Chuck woke up in the middle of night because Blair shuddered in this embrace. She quivered just a tiny little bit but it was enough to wake Chuck up and enough for him to know she was awake too.<br>"Blair?" he called out softly, careful not to scare her.  
>"Chuck, thanks God you are awake!" she answered, turning around to face him.<br>"What's wrong, baby?" Chuck asked, very alarmed, scared that something bad happened to her or to their child.  
>"I'm hungry!" she exclaimed, tears starting to form in the corners of her eyes. "God, Blair, you just scared me to death because you are hungry?" he breathed out, relieved, amused and a little bit angry at the same time.<br>"No, you don't get it! I have a craving! For gazpacho with black olives!" she announced, annoyed with the fact he dared to laugh at her.  
>"Okay, don't worry, I'll call Arthur and he'll get it for you!" he said, afraid to upset her hormones.<br>"No, Chuck! William wants some gazpacho with black olives and you are supposed to go and find it, not simply pay someone for doing it!" Blair was nearly crying with disappointment.  
>"Fine, fine" he said, getting up. "I'm going out to find some gazpacho at 3 o'clock in the morning! Blair, just for the record, you are the only person in the world I would agree to do it for" he was already buttoning his shirt.<br>"And don't forget the olives! The should be black!" Blair said capriciously, but not angry any more. The last sentence of Chuck's speech obviously lessened her disappointment.

* * *

><br>40 minutes later sweating exhausted Chuck entered the bedroom with a plastic container of perfect fresh Spanish gazpacho and a can of black olives.  
>"Blair, love, I'm back! And I have everything you asked for!" he announced, ready for her to explain him that he was the best man in the world in several different verbal and non-verbal forms.<br>"Oh, thank you!" she said sleepily. "I'll probably have it tomorrow. I already had some bread with butter so I'm not hungry any more" she continued to mumble. "Come here, it's time to sleep!" she ordered and Chuck had nothing to do but leave the food on her night table, get undressed and slip to her side to go back to sleep.

* * *

><br>Hope you enjoyed it! Don't be shy, tell me what you think!  
>see you all soon,<br>xoxo 


	13. Her Majesty The Queen

Hey, everyone!  
>Thank you very very very very much, my reviewers!<br>Welcome back, **tiff xoxo**, I'm glad you :liked the chapter!  
><strong>Claussxis<strong>, thank you for reviewing! That's great you think the chapter was fun, I tried hard to make it so. Yes, you are right,:44 I've been thinking a lot and I changed the story's name. I'll try 3:to make chapters longer, if that's what you want! Tell me what you think of this one!  
><strong>Diana<strong>, thank you very much! I'm happy you like the name, I love it too! That's a pity we don't really have such a name in Russian because otherwise I would have definitely named my child William!  
><strong>pty<strong>, thank you sooooooo much for telling me about his interview! Gooood, I adore Westwick! I'm really glad you liked the way I wrote about Chuck's insecurities because I am 100% sure he has some serious problems with birth giving. And the gazpacho, well, I'm currently Spain and I really love gazpacho and eat it every day, so it wasn't too hard to come up with the idea of Blair fancying some.  
>Here is a new chapter for you all, enjoy!<hr>  
>"Okay! Now, shut up, line up and listen up!" Blair ordered, clapping her hands, and Penelope, Katie and Iz had nothing to do but obey. They were all standing in the living room of Chuck's penthouse ready to start Blair's apartment design campaign. The minions were not actually enjoying their new job but they were just far too scared to fight with their hormonal queen.<br>"Dorota's the vice-boss, so all minor problems can be addressed to her. Penelope is responsible for furniture and material delivery, Katie supervises the builders and Iz is responsible for art and accessories. You can get your timetables and further information from Dorota, she is in the lobby downstairs. Clear?" Blair demanded strictly.  
>"Yes!" all the girls answered simultaneously.<br>"Good! If everything is clear, you may leave now" Blair said and three minions quickly exited the room.  
>"Your Majesty, can I come in, please?" Chuck asked with a chuckle, getting out of the bedroom where he had been hiding for the whole conversation.<br>"I suppose you need to check my timetable with my maid of honor, mister!" Blair played up to Chuck's new game.  
>"Oops, I think I just violated the court etiquette" he laughed as he covered the gap between himself and Blair in a fraction of second and stopped just a breath away from her lips, his hands going up and down her back.<br>"You are so sexy when you are the boss!" he murmured. "Do you still think we should get the maid of honor involved?" he whispered seductively, careful not to touch her lips but now letting his hands make their way down her back.  
>"I'd rather her to wait outside.." she answered, burning with the urge to kiss him.<br>"Clever girl" he managed before finally crashing his lips against hers. A loud moan was the only response got.

* * *

>She was awaken by the feeling of Chuck leaving their bed.<br>"Mmm, Chuck?" she moaned sleepily. "Where are you going?"  
>"I'm sorry, beautiful, I have a meeting in half an hour. But I'll be back soon, don't get mad!" he tried to prevent the storm as his attempt to escape silently and leave a note behind failed.<br>"Thant's fine, I'm gonna meet up with S" Blair mumbled to his surprise and turned around to go back to sleep.  
>He exited the room and, when the penthouse door closed after him, Blair stood up carefully and reached for her phone.<br>"S, Chuck's gone and Nate isn't here too! You can come over!" she said as soon as Serena picked up.  
>"Thank you, I'm on my way!" Serena answered and hung up.<hr>Twenty minutes later Serena entered Blair's bedroom.  
>"S, hi, what's up?" Blair asked immediately, a concerned look all over her face. "Why did you ask for this tete-a-tete?"<br>"I need to talk to you about something and we cannot be overheard nor anyone can know what we are gonna be talking about. Not even Chuck!" Serena answered, making her to the bed and taking a seat near her best friend.  
>"Fine, I'm listening" Blair said, getting more and more alarmed every second. She was already picturing different awful situations, one worse then another, when her mental process was broken by Serena's words.<br>"Nate doesn't want me" she confessed, blushing instantly.  
>"Do you mean he doesn't love you?" Blair said, completely disoriented.<br>"No, he obviously loves me, I mean he doesn't want to have sex with me!" Serena explained, trying to stare through the window with an absent look on her face. "I mean, we have sex once a week and he acts like he does it only to please me!" she was already nearly crying, but continued to talk. "I understand that we've been together for a while now, but you and Chuck have been together for ages and you still have this playful looks and conversations nearly every time we meet up! What's wrong with me?" she turned her head to face Blair and her best friend saw tears falling down her cheeks.  
>"Shh, S, don't cry, it's my privilege!" Blair tried to make a joke. "S, don't look at me and Chuck, we are an exceptionally sexy couple, and there is nothing wrong with you! From my point of view, you are just the sexiest woman in the world and if you ask Chuck he would say you are the second, but he is just not impartial" she giggled and returned to her serious tone. "S, listen, you are the girl every guy in our school wanted and the girl every guy in the college wants. Hey, you are the girl Leo DiCaprio invited to spend Christmas in Italy!" Blair said as Serena smiled just a tiny little bit. "Nathaniel is just a passive jerk. Remember how I tried to sleep with him and ended up in Chuck's limo?" Blair tried to laugh again, but Serena was far too stressed to notice her joke. "But, S, you should talk to him about it. In a relationship you address issues, not ignore them. That's one thing I learned from Chuck and our relationship. Just talk to him, if he lives you, you'll find a solution together!"<br>"Do you really think so, B?" Serena asked with hesitation clear in her voice.  
>"Yes. Absolutely" Blair said firmly.<br>"Okay, I'll try. Thank you for listening" Serena said, smiling a little bit again.  
>"You are always very welcome" Blair smiled back and leaned to huff her best friend.<br>"How is the baby Bass?" Serena asked, realizing she didn't even ask if everything was alright with Blair.  
>"Perfectly well" the mommy-to-be said proudly. "By the way, S, there is one thing I wanted to ask you about. Can you do me a favor?"<br>"Whatever, I'm all yours" Serena blurted out.  
>"Could you be with me during the labor?" Blair asked quickly, a little embarrassed.<br>"Yes, sure.." Serena was quite confused with Blair's request. "Doesn't Chuck want to be with you?"  
>"Not really. And I really don't want him there. He already has his emotional trauma because he is used to thinking that his mom died during delivery, so everything that has to do with birth giving really stresses him out. I dint want him to go through unneeded stress. Plus I don't want him to see me bloody and sweaty with baby down there. Not a very sexy picture!" Blair explained, still quite embarrassed. "All you will need to do is holding my hand and telling me I'm doing fine. Okay?"<br>"Fine" Serena muttered.  
>"I love you, S, thank you!" Blair said as she hugged her best friend again.<hr>  
>So, that's it for today! I know there was a lot of BlairSerena and quite a few of Chair, but I really wanted the BFFs to have this talk, and, guess what? The next chapter is gonna be about Blair's birthday, so there are simony tones of Chair fluff coming! Try to guess what Chuck's gonna do to make a perfect day for Blair!  
>hope you liked it, leave a comment!<br>love, and update soon!  
>xoxo <div> 


	14. Happy birthday, beautiful

Hello, everyone! Thank you so much, everything who takes the time to read my story! Thank you, everyone who subscribed! And special thanks to everyone who reviewed!  
>Claussxis, hope you already read the last chapter, here is a new one for you! Enjoy and tell me what you think!<br>Tiff xoxo, thanks for reviewing! I'm so happy you like it :)  
>Pty, a huge 'thank you' for your quality reviews! A good guess with Nate, but nope! Keep trying, you still have some time because this chapter is completely Chair-centered and we are returning to Serenate only the next chapter. Well, I basically made up the DiCaprio detail because I like the way Blake and Leo look together, haha :D<br>Diana3094, nice to see you again! That's great you liked the chapter, I was trying to fill it with love and friendship. The upcoming chapter has no friendship at all, enjoy the love!

* * *

>"Happy birthday, beautiful" were the first words Blair heard the morning she turned 21. She was awakened by a soft kiss on her cheek followed by a whisper in her ear. She could feel Chuck wrapping one of his arms around her while tenderly drawing ornaments on her face and neck and shoulders with the index finger of another hand.<br>"Happy birthday, mommy!" he said as he reached her belly and stroked it lovingly.  
>"Happy birthday, open your eyes, princess!" he continued to whisper as he covered her face with kisses, finishing with a kiss on each of her eyelids.<br>"Chuck" she whispered back, a huge grin appearing on her face. The begging of her day was so perfect she didn't really want to end it, but, at the same time, she was so looking forward to seeing Chuck's facial expression and love in his look that she smiled even wider and happily opened her eyes.  
>"Good morning" she whispered sweetly.<br>"Good morning, love" he answered as he lifted her up bridal-style before she could protest. He brought her to the bathroom and carefully helped to stand up, then quickly kissed her on her lips, and, immediately moving back, said:  
>"I'll be waiting for you!" with this words he closed the door behind him.<br>As he disappeared Blair turned around to see a huge bunch of peonies blocking the sink. She approached it and saw a small jewelry box near the flowers, marked with a card saying "to the most beautiful woman in the world...". She opened it curiously, her hands even slightly shaking with excitement, and saw a pair of fantastic diamond Van Cleef earrings.  
>"God, they're so beautiful!" she exhaled as she took them out of the box and tried on.<hr>20 minutes later Blair exited the bathroom fully dressed (to her amusement Chuck had chosen an outfit for her and left it in the bath), with make up on, and, obviously, wearing her new earrings. Her fiancé was sitting on their bed, reading a newspaper, waiting for her.  
>"Chuck" she called out as he didn't notice her coming.<br>"Blair" he answered, looking up. "You look breathtaking" he confessed, enjoying how his outfit suited her.  
>"Thank you" she whispered, coming closer. "They are perfect" she added kissing him softly. He muttered something about beautiful things for a beautiful woman against her lips and kissed her passionately.<br>"Blair, we'll be late!" he signed as he moved back from her.  
>"God damn the stupid scans!" Blair exclaimed, remembering how their doctor insisted on her having her scan on the scheduled day regardless it was her birthday. "One day would not have changed anything!" she complained as she followed Chuck to the elevator.<hr>  
>"Really, isn't it stupid to make me go to the hospital on my birthday?" Blair continued to complain, feeling her mood going from utterly happy to completely miserable, as Chuck helped her to get in his limo.<br>All her miserable thought disappeared as she saw a small table inside the limo covered with plates filled with croissants, scones, chocolatines, fruit and cookies. In the middle of the table was a plate with macaroons, on top of each of them were a few words traced out with icing. All together they made a text: "Happy birthday, B! Don't be upset about going to the hospital, we'll have great time afterwards. We love you! Chuck and William"  
>"Chuck, thank you, that's so..." was everything she could manage before reaching for the macaroon plate.<hr>  
>"Congratulations, you both are perfectly well!" the doctor announced as she finished the scan and looked through Blair's tests. "Yes, everything is great. Do you have any questions or complains?" she asked, smiling kindly to the couple in front of her.<br>"No, no, we're just fine!" Blair blurted out, eager to finally leave the hospital.  
>"See you in two weeks then, and have a nice time!" the doctor said as Chuck and Blair made their way to the door.<br>"Thank you very much, goodbye!" Chuck managed before he was pulled away by Blair.  
>"Finally!" she breathed out. "I though we would stay there forever!"<br>"Well, we are out now. Are you hungry?" Chuck smiled, knowing the response already.  
>"Of course I am!" she exclaimed as they went out of the building.<br>"Then you have 10 minutes to get changed and we're going somewhere.." Chuck smiled mysteriously and opened the limo's door for her.  
>Blair stepped in the car and saw a dress. For a couple of seconds she couldn't even inhale, because she recognized it immediately. It was the dress Audrey Hepburn wore in the Roman Holiday.<hr>  
>Blair stepped out of the limo and saw the restaurant that was their destination. It took her only a fraction of second to realize that it looked exactly like the cafe where Princess Ann smoked her first cigarette.<br>"Chuck, did you..?" she questioned, dazzled by the place from a movie scene.  
>"Yes, I built it for you, beautiful. Happy birthday!" he stole a quick kiss from her still opened with astonishment mouth and nodded towards a table inside the restaurant.<hr>  
>"Baby, I want you to get changed again and then we're going home!" Chuck announced when the meal was over.<br>"God, Chuck, how many surprises have you got planned for today?" Blair asked, smiling with anticipation.  
>"Several more" he answered, the same mysterious smile appearing on his face.<hr>  
>When Blair and Chuck entered the penthouse she was already wearing a silk purple Chanel dress he had bought for her. Blair stepped inside the living room and looked around, waiting for her surprise.<br>"Surprise!" numerous voices cried simultaneously, as if they had overheard her thoughts. The lights turned on and she saw Serena, Penelope, Katie, Iz, all her Columbia group and even Eleanor, Lily, Dorota and Cyrus.  
>"Happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you" they all started singing as Chuck appeared in the doorway carrying an enormous cake together with Nate. There were 21 candles on top of it, and as Chuck and Nate approached her the "happy birthday" song changed into chaotic cries such as "we love you", "happy birthday", "beautiful" and "blow". The last one soon started to dominate and when Chuck and Nate stopped just a few steps before her the whole room was chanting "Blow! Blow! Blow!"<br>"Happy birthday, beautiful!" Chuck smiled and then added with a chuckle: "Blow!"  
>She closed her eyes for a second, imagined her wish in all tiny details and then exhaled with all the force she had. The candles' flames shacked and went our as the room burst with applause.<br>"Presents' time!" Serena announced when the guests calmed down a little bit and made her way to a huge pile of boxes in a corner of the room. Blair followed her, not needing a second invitation.  
>"Happy birthday, B!" she said with a huge grin and hugged her best friend before letting her to see the presents. There were tons of different boxes from different people, and mostly the presents where meaningless souvenirs, but several gifts made Blair jump with excitement. Precisely, they were: a very cute set of blue baby socks, mittens, scarfs, bonnets and berets from Serena and Nate; a beautiful maternity silk cocktail dress from Eleanor and Cyrus and another piece of jewelry from Chuck. This time it was a bracelet, completing the diamond set of a neckless, ring and earrings she already had.<hr>"Chuck, thank you so much, it was the best birthday in my life!" Blair whispered against Chuck's lips when the party was over and the couple was already gone to bed.  
>"You are very welcome" he smiled, and, after kissing her softly, moved back to face her.<br>"Happy birthday, beautiful" he said for the last time that day and locked his hands around her, crashing his lips against hers.

* * *

><br>So, that's it for today! Hope you enjoyed it! Tell me what you think!  
>Love you!<br>An update coming soon :)  
>xoxo <div> 


	15. Shall we make a tape with lessons?

Hello! Thank you so much for taking your time to read and review!  
><strong>Claussxis<strong>, many thanks for a lovely review! I'm glad you like the B/S connection, a have another BS scene planned especially for you in a few chapters! I also love the friendship, I have no idea why the writers always make BS and NC fight, that's a pity and it's not happening in my story! And don't worry, Nate's secret is revealed in this chapter :) Hah, we all want Chuck Bass in our lives, but nope, unfortunately he won't be there :'((( Enjoy the chapter, tell me what you think!  
><strong>pty<strong>, thank you for following the story and constantly reviewing, it makes my day every time I see a review from you! About Nate, nope, you didn't guess! I am actually very surprised it's not on the show and no one of my friends nor you guessed because I've been thinking about it ever since season one, and it seems quite obvious to me, haha :) well, you're about to find out, because it's in this chapter! Enjoy !) And thank you for the spoilers update!  
><strong>tiff xoxo<strong>thank you for following the story and taking your time to tell me you like it!  
>Enjoy the chapter, my amazing readers!<br>It was 8.30 am in the morning and both Chuck and Blair were sleeping peacefully after quite a tiring night when his phone beeped, announcing the arrival of a new text message. In about two seconds Blair's phone also beeped, and the lovebirds reached for their phones with loud moans.  
>"Chuck, what do you have?" Blair asked, as soon as she finished reading her message.<br>"It's Nate, asking for an urgent meeting. I suppose I need to go" he responded, sitting up in the bed.  
>"Of course you do!" Blair exclaimed, showing him that she was absolutely alright with him leaving. "The strange thing is that Serena's text says: 'Can we meet up? Sorry for waking you up, it's urgent!'. I hope they didn't have a morning fight!" Blair said as she also sat up.<br>"I think I'm meeting Nathaniel at 9 o'clock in some nearby cafe..." Chuck was thinking aloud while raising to his feet. "And you?"  
>"Well, the same time but, I hope, a different place. Yeah, I know, I'm meeting her in the lobby bar. Sorry, love!" she chuckled as she placed a soft kiss on his cheek and moved back to text Serena.<hr>  
>"Nathaniel, I hope you have a good reason for waking me up at 8.30 am the day I have my first meeting at lunch!" Chuck said as he spotted Nate in the cafe they decided to meet.<br>"Good morning to you too, man!" Nate responded. "Yeah, unfortunately I have one" he added with a sigh.  
>"Okay, talk to me, that's why I'm here" Chuck said, taking a seat, switching to the 'my-friend-needs-me-I-gotta-be-nice' mode.<br>"Fancy anything?" he asked as Nate remained silent.  
>"Not really, thanks" were the only words Chuck could get out of his best friend.<br>"Up to you. And I'll have some orange juice" Chuck shrugged, closing his menu.  
>"You'll have what?" Chuck's idea clearly worked, as he managed to bring Nate out of his silent state.<br>"Relax, dude" Chuck chuckled. "Don't you remember, I'm not consuming alcohol until Blair is allowed to do so" he reminded his best friend.  
>"Yeah, but I though the rule only works when you are with Blair"<br>"Nathaniel, I don't lie to Blair. If I promised her not to drink anything, I'm not drinking anything. Otherwise it would be cheating" Chuck stated and immediately regretted as Nate's eyes darkened at the word 'cheating'.  
>"Oh, come on, Nathaniel, we don't have secrets. The NJBC, remember?" Chuck used Nate's own trick.<br>"Serena's not satisfied with our sex life. And you can't really blame her" Nate finally chocked out.  
>"Oh, man, you have a problem...mmm...in that department?" Chuck asked in an uncomfortable voice, a sympathetic look ready for Nate. "No, no, not like that!" Nate blurted out, realizing what Chuck had though about.<br>"No, I mean, technically we are very fine, but.."Nate stopped to find right words.  
>"But...?" Chuck asked as the pause began to be too long.<br>"You know, I love her and I obviously want her, but every time I touch her like that, or kiss her, or make love to her, it reminds me of the Shepherd's wedding..." Nate stopped again, hoping Chuck would understand him without further explanation.  
>"The Shepherd's wedding" Chuck repeated automatically, not completely following.<br>"I cheated on Blair that night" Nate said, his voice slightly cracked. "I mean, I don't love her any more, I guess I've never really loved her, but she is still my friend. I care about her. Her face, when I admitted I had chatted on her..." Nate stopped to inhale deeply. "I can still see it if I close my eyes. I just can't forgive myself for hurting her. I... When I date other people I can distract myself, but with Serena it feels so real" he ran his hand through his hair, trying to get his thought together. "I am just so lost" he admitted. "I love Serena very much, but I can't stand the guilt I feel every time I touch her. What, what am I gonna do? Serena told me she was not content with our sex life this morning and gave me all the day to think, promising to finish the conversation in the evening. What will I tell her?" Nate finished his little speech and looked up at Chuck, hoping to find an answer to his question.  
>"Well, Nathaniel, tell her the truth. In a relationship you address and discuss issues, not ignore them. That's one thing I learned from Blair and our relationship. Just talk to her, it's her guilt just as much as yours. Probably you need to visit a doctor, but if so, you need to do it together! And, man, I think you should talk to Blair" Chuck said seriously.<br>"What?" Nate's eyes were as wide as plates at Chuck's last statement.  
>"I'm sure you've never talked the situation through without tears and door-slamming. You need to discuss it calmly, make sure she takes no offense, apologize properly. It's been years and it will just make your life easier. For the both of you" Chuck explained calmly, as his best friend started to comprehend his idea.<br>"Yeah, you're probably right" Nate agreed. "But is she un the state? I mean, she's pregnant and everything.." he added, hesitation clear in his voice once again.  
>"Nathaniel, do you truly believe that I would have risked Blair's health or wellbeing or anything? Yes, she's pregnant, not ill. She's obviously hormonal, so she might burst into tears because you wear a wrong shirt or because you are so cute to come and apologize or because her coffee is too sweet. But don't worry, I'll stay in the living room and be right there to help you out the moment you want me to. I really think you should sort this out before talking to Serena. Just let me brief Blair myself, so it doesn't come completely out of blue. Shall we go?" Chuck suggested, raising to his feet, leaving a banknote big enough to cover about 50 glasses of orange juice.<hr>An hour later Nate was standing in front of Blair's door, trying to make himself knock. He's been standing like that for about five minutes and knew it was time to act. He inhaled deeply, raised his fist and knocked.  
>"Come in" was Blair's immediate response.<br>"Hello, Blair, how are you?" he asked, coming in, not sure how to start the conversation.  
>"I'm very well, and you? Take a sit!" she suggested, nodding towards a place on her bed just very near to herself.<br>"Thank you" he said. "I'm fine. How's your baby boy?" he continued to pretend he just wanted to see his friend and had no business with her.  
>"He's good. Getting bigger every day" Blair smiled proudly, placing one of her hands on her bump.<br>"Nate, I know you came here for something. Spit it out!" Blair broke the silence.  
>"I'm sorry Blair. I'm so sorry for hurting you, I'm so sorry for the unforgivable thing I've done at the Shepherd's wedding" Blair wanted to interrupt him, but he raised his hand to prevent it. "No, let me finish, please. I'm so sorry for everything that a million words would not be enough. Don't get it me wrong, I am very happy for you and Chuck and I love Serena, I just wanted to apologize properly" Nate breathed out and closed his eyes for a second as his overwhelming guilt hit him again.<br>"Look at me, Nate" Blair said seriously as she took his hands and looked straight into his eyes. "I forgive you. I was very hurt back then, but now I forgive you. You and I, we weren't meant. You have Serena and I have Chuck. But I still love you very much as a friend and I want you to be happy. With Serena" she put his hands back on his knees and wrapped one of her arms around him. "Did you get it? I'm not mad nor hurt, I forgive you. I want you to be happy with Serena" she said, stroking his back, trying to make him comfortable.  
>"Thank you, B. I love you too" he whispered and they hugged silently, everything finally clear between two former lovebirds.<hr>  
>"I love you, Chuck!" Blair whispered as they were lying in their bad that evening, falling asleep slowly, chatting lazily.<br>"I love you too, baby!" Chuck whispered, leaning to kiss her. Just as their lips touched, they heard two annoying text message beeps, coming form both of the it phones.  
>"Damn it!" Chuck reached for his phone and passed Blair hers. They quickly read the messages, and, when they looked up and their gazes met, they burst into laughter. Blair turned her phone to Chuck and he turned his to Blair. The messages they got were similar. They said: "we sorted it out, thank you" Chuck's text was from Nate, Blair's - from Serena.<br>"Poor guys, unsatisfied with their love life, let's make a tape for them with lessons?" Chuck suggested when they more or less calmed down.  
>"No way!" Blair exclaimed, wrapping her hands around his neck. "You better show me some 'lessons'"<br>"With pleasure" he breathed out against her lips before attacking them.

* * *

>So, that's it for today! What do you think about it? Tell me! Your reviews make me just sooo happy!<br>Love you all, an update comes out soon!  
>xoxo <div> 


	16. William Bartholomew Bass

  
>So, hi there, all my wonderful reader! Many thanks to all those who take their time to read and review!<br>**Claussxis**, thank you very much for reviewing, I'm so happy you liked it! Well, this fic obviously stays Chair, even though I might add some more Nate/Serena un the upcoming chapters, but once I finish this one I already have sone ideas for another Chair fic and I might also start something for Serenate or Nate/Chuck because I really like Nate too. This chapter is Nate-free, but, well, I hope you enjoy it anyway! Tell me :)  
><strong>Pty<strong>, you're absolutely right about apologies in GG, that's exactly what I think. Thank you soooo much for the spoiler! Well, I hope that's someone for Nate, because as much as I love Serenate I still have a feeling that Derena's gonna win the battle, an I totally don't want Nate to be with Vanessa nor Jenny, so I really hope he finds someone outside the Manhattan's elite.  
><strong>Italianpen112<strong>, thank you for reviewing! I'm really glad you liked my story, i hope you enjoy the following chapter, tell me what you think of it!

* * *

><br>Blair woke up all alone in the bed that morning. She hated waking up alone and Chuck knew it, so he only went to his office before she woke up in emergency cases. On any other day Blair would assume that he had some urgent meeting, but that particular day was different. That day was Bart Bass' death anniversary and Chuck's absence only meant that he was back to the 'i'm-a-far-too-busy-businessman-to-have-feelings' mode.  
>Blair signed, stretched out to wake up completely and reached for her phone. She dialed Chuck's number and waited patiently for him to answer. Suddenly the long dial tone changed to the short busy one and Blair realized that he had ignored her call. Just when she was ready to explode with anger a text message came. It said: "Sorry, important meeting. Is it urgent?" The text only worsened Blair's mood so she answered: "Urgent". She even smiled when he called her back in about two seconds, at least he still cared about her.<br>"Blair?" he said in such a worried voice that Blair even felt sorry for fooling him. "Baby, are you alright? What's wrong?" he was clearly freaking out as she didn't hurry to answer.  
>"And what do you think might be wrong?" her hormones finally exploded. "What do you, Basstard, think? I wake up all alone in our bed and when I, worried to death, call you, you just ignore me!"<br>"So, you are feeling fine, Blair?" Chuck tried to interrupt, hits of relief in his voice.  
>"No! I'm feeling abandoned, forgotten and unloved!" Blair spitted out, trying to hit as hard as she could.<br>"Blair, baby, I'm so sorry, I just have an extremely important meeting today, if we succeed we might..." Chuck tried to defend himself but was interrupted by Blair's loud yells.  
>"And now I also feel lied to!" Blair exclaimed. "We've already been through this! What is the date today, Charles Bartholomew Bass?" she kept yelling.<br>"8th of December, why?" Chuck tried to sound confused.  
>"Chuck, it's your dad's anniversary today. Come nome and we'll go visit him" Blair changed the yelling into a soft, caring intonation.<br>"Blair, I'll finish the meeting and come home, then we'll discuss the rest of your plan" he said in a suddenly tired voice and hung up.

* * *

><br>When two hours later Chuck entered the apartment Blair was sitting on a sofa, reading a new Vogue and clearly waiting for him. She was in a plane black dress, black fur jacket and black high boots. Her head was covered with an elegant black hat.  
>"Chuck" she smiled as she saw him coming in.<br>"Blair, sorry for this morning" he smiled back, making his way to kiss her.  
>"That's alright, sweetie. Are you ready?" she asked softly.<br>"Blair, I don't want it, really" he signed as he took a sit next to her.  
>"Bass, we're going and there's nothing to discuss" she said firmly.<br>"Blair, there's no need in going there! We can just stay in and...remember him? I can call Lily..?" Chuck suggested weakly.  
>"Calling Lily is a brilliant idea!" Blair exclaimed, very impressed. "We can invite her to come to visit him with us!" she was more then happy with the opportunity to former Mrs. Bass involved.<br>"Blair, I don't want you going there" Chuck confessed quietly.  
>"What do you mean, Chuck?" she said, surprised by the seriousness in his tone.<br>"The place is evil. Remember what happened when we went there last time?" he asked in a low, still very serious voice. "I just don't want you and William to be there"  
>"But, Chuck, you have to visit your father's grave on the day of his death anniversary!" Blair protested.<br>"What if I go with Lily and you stay here?" Chuck suggested suddenly, finding a way out of the situation.  
>"Well, I wanted to be there for you.." Blair still hesitated.<br>"Blair, think of William. Do you think it's good for the baby to visit his grandfather's grave?" Chuck sounded confident again ad he knew that battle was won.  
>"Fine, I can stay in if Lily goes. But promise to text me!" Blair said, taking off the fur jacket and struggling to unzip the boots as her baby bump stood in her way.<br>"Let me help you, beautiful" Chuck laughed as he took her boots off.

* * *

><br>An hour and a half later Blair was still sitting on the sofa, reading another enormous fashion magazine, more nervously leafing through then actually reading. She knew she had no reason to be worried and yet the fact that Chuck had texted her that he had reached Bart's grave more then 40 minutes ago and hadn't inform her he was going home yet disturbed Blair.  
>When she was nearly ready to call him, her phone beeped and she saw a text form him. It said: "Going home, llove you". Blair was relieved and very worried at the same time. Double 'l' in the word 'love' immediately caught her attention because Chuck never misprinted. The double 'l' meant that he was so upset that his hand were probably shaking and he hadn't reread his text before sending it.<br>Several seconds later Blair's phone beeped again. This time it was Lily. "Blair, I accidentally saw Chuck crying in front of Bart's grave and tried to comfort him, but I think I only made it worse. I'm so sorry. He left without a word and I'm worried he would do something stupid. I'll go looking for him, could you please call him to make sure he's fine?"  
>Blair stared at the text with frustration. Lily sometimes acted even more stupid then Serena. Comforting a crying Chuck, haha. That was something only Blair herself could manage. At first she wanted to call him, but then she remembered that he said he was going home and decided not to bother him when it wasn't necessary. So she texted Lily back, reassuring her he would be fine and prepared to wait.<hr>  
>Blair was awakened by the familiar elevator's beep. She had obviously fallen asleep and now was awakened by Chuck stepping out of the elevator.<br>"Blair" he called out, not noticing her right in front of him.  
>"Chuck, I'm here" she replied mildly, careful not to scare him. "Come, take a sit" she suggested, taking on of his arms and pulling him closer to her.<br>He plumped into the sofa next to her, signing heavily.  
>"What's wrong, sweetheart?" Blair squeezed his had gently.<br>"It was just so humiliating. You know, I was standing there, in front of his grave and all those feeling came over, hitting me again. It just felt so hard that I... I.." he squeezed Blair's hand back, as if hoping to get some force from her. "I was standing there, crying. And the worst part is that Lily saw it" he finished in a cracked voice.  
>"Chuck, there's nothing to be ashamed of. It is normal that you have feelings, especially today. Look at me!" she ordered, putting her free hand on his cheek.<br>"I know" he signed. "But still it was so embarrassing to cry in front of her"  
>"Chuck, he was your father, that's completely fine you miss him and feel bad on his death anniversary. Please, stop trying to look like a robot. You have emotions and I love you like that" she hugged him tightly, trying to comfort and mentally cursing Lily for being so inattentive.<br>"Chuck" she said in a few minutes, moving back to see his face. "You know what, William still doesn't have a middle name, right? What if we call him William Bartholomew Bass?" Blair suggested, shining with her new idea.  
>"Are you sure you want it?" Chuck asked, a small smile on his face.<br>"Absolutely" she said firmly.  
>"Then, yes" he breathed out. "Thank you" he added in a few seconds, kissing her forehead.<hr>  
>So, that's it for today! Tell me what you think! Don't be shy!<br>Love you all, an update coming out soon!  
>xoxo <div> 


	17. Bloody oysters

  
>Good morning-afternoon-evening, my dear readers!<br>Thank you so so so much everyone who reads and reviews!  
><strong>pty<strong>, I'm just so glad you liked it! That was one of the chapters I had planned from the beginning of the story, so I'm very happy I managed to make it a good one. Enjoy this new piece!  
><strong>Claussxis<strong>, thanks so much for reviewing! I actually received you review 14 minutes after I posted the chapter. Thank you for being so amazingly fast! It's really important to me, knowing you like my story!

* * *

>"S, this is not funny!' Blair cried in frustration as her best friend laughed hysterically. "Christmas is in a week and I have just no idea what I'm gonna buy for Chuck!"<br>"B, relax. Breathe!" Serena answered with a smirk, amused by the way Blair couldn't think of a present for Chuck.  
>"Not funny!" Blair hissed. "Yes, I'm 29 weeks pregnant and I feel like all my brain has moved to the baby bump! Stop laughing!" she yelled, getting really angry.<br>"Fine, fine" Serena muttered, breathing deeply to calm down. "Relax and we'll come up with a solution" she said reassuringly.  
>"Okay, imagine I'm calm. What are your solutions?" Blair asked, crossing her hands on her chest.<br>"Well, I've heard of a new oyster bar not far away from here, what if we go down there and have some Fine de Claires #1?" Serena suggested.  
>"We can consider this option" Blair smiled, much more relaxed now as she really loved oysters.<hr>  
>"So, what are you doing this Christmas?" Blair asked when the present problem was finally solved, as she squeezed quarter a lemon into another oyster.<br>"Well, I'm going to Italy with Nate and, after a short trip, we're meeting Leo to celebrate Christmas with his friends" Serena smiled as she imagined being in one room with Leonardo DiCaprio.  
>"They say the weather's gonna be awful in Italy.." Blair smiled innocently, bitting her lip with jealousy. She desperately wanted to go too, but her doctor would not let her have a 7 hour flight to Rome.<br>"Oh, B, come on, we've been through this a million times. You're staying here with your perfect Chuck who loves you more the anyone and is really hot, just for the record, while I'm still struggling with Nate and his sexual issues" Serena finished, trying to make Blair feel better.  
>"Fine, fine, fine, I'm lucky too!" Blair said with a smile, feeling better, but not really because of Serena's speech. She just adored oysters and enjoyed the fabulous fresh ones they were having.<hr>"So, how was your day, beautiful?" Chuck asked as they were having a dinner later that day.  
>"It was amazing, we had such a great time with Serena. She found a perfect oyster bar, we have to go there too!" Blair exclaimed, remembering her lunch.<br>"Sure we will" Chuck smiled, always astonished how something as simple as a new good restaurant or a beautiful dress could make Blair purely happy.  
>"What are we doing tonight?" Blair asked playfully, raising one of her eyebrows.<br>"I was thinking about re-watching 'The Breakfast at Tiffany's', we haven't done that in a while..." Chuck smiled, anticipating her reaction.  
>"Yes, yes, yes!" Blair grinned widely, clapping her hands in excitement.<hr>It was the moment when Paul proposes to Holly when Blair felt a sudden spasm of pain in her abdomen. She ignored it, too interested in the film, but it came back in several seconds, longer and more painful. What felt like a light hit at first developed into dull pain, getting worse every second.  
>"Ouch!" Blair finally winced, unable to control herself anymore.<br>"What's wrong, baby?" was Chuck's immediate response, a concerned look all over his face.  
>"I have a stomachache!" Blair complained, pressing one of her hands against her belly, hoping to soothe the pain.<br>"Is it the baby?" Chuck asked worriedly.  
>"No, I don't think so" Blair breathed out, clenching her teeth. "Bloody oysters" she muttered, trying to stand up. Chuck was right there by her side, helping her to her feet.<br>"Where to?" he asked, lifting her up bridal-style, guessing she was not in the condition to enjoy walking.  
>"Bathroom, obviously" she whispered, wincing again.<br>He cautiously made his way to the bathroom, closed the door behind him and helped Blair to stand up.  
>"Would you mind getting out?" she asked in a frustrated voice as he prepared to stay and help her.<br>"Blair, I've seen you like this so many times, I'll just help you" Chuck said, slightly surprised by the fact she wanted him out.  
>"I'm not sick, Chuck!" she exclaimed, angry and embarrassed. "So get out of here and fast!" she ordered as he realized that stale oysters were not going to go out of her mouth, but right the other way out of a human being.<hr>"Shall I call the doctor tell her you have an upset stomach?" Chuck asked, not completely relaxed yet, as Blair went out of the bathroom 30 minutes later.  
>"Not really, Chuck, I think I'm gonna be just fine now" Blair said, making her way to the bed.<br>"Okay" he agreed. "But you need some rest, and you need this" he said, handling her a big glass of water.  
>"Fine" she smiled weakly, slipping to his side.<br>"Chuck" she called out in a minute, when she had finished the glass of water. "Can I ask you to do me a favor?"  
>"Anything to make you happy, love" he smiled.<br>"Would you make sure the damned bar is closed by tomorrow morning?" she asked with a devilish smirk.  
>"All the arrangements are already made" he said reassuringly and planted a soft kiss on her cheek.<hr>This was short, but I like it anyway! Do you? Tell me what you think!  
>Lots of love, an update coming soon!<br>Xoxo 


	18. She is the boss down here

Hello, my amazing audience! I'm really sorry for taking so much time to update, but I have an amazing news (not for you probably) - I applied for a place in the best mathematical school in Moscow and several days ago I got a response...they accepted me! So now I'll need some time to get prepared as the program is really hard there and the classes start in just a month. So the updates might be less frequent now that I have less spare time... But remember, whatever happens, I would never give up this story! I might just become a less frequent updater, sorry :(  
><strong>Tiff xoxo<strong>, thank you so much for being with me for 17 chapter already! I really appreciate your reviews!)  
><strong>Pty<strong>, well, thanks a lot for the news! I'm glad you liked it! Yeah, poor Blair, but wait, she has our dream-boyfriend, the infamous Chuck Bass, so she's kinda the luckiest woman in the world, haha :D  
><strong>Claussxi<strong>s, I'm so happy i made you laugh, that was basically the intention of the chapter) nope, you were not 14 minutes, but quite fas as well, good job, haha)  
>Enjoy this piece!<hr>"Miss Blair, it' ready!" Dorota called out from Chuck and Blair's bedroom in Chuck's penthouse.  
>"Chuck, it's ready! The final suitcase is ready!" Blair exclaimed, jumping up immediately and nearly clapping her hands with excitement.<br>He looked at her with a big smile all over her face, enjoying the moment of her shining happiness.  
>"Let's go take a look then, beautiful" he said, planting a quick kiss on her lips.<hr>  
>"So, can I finally see our apartment, love?" Chuck asked after all their belongings had been unpacked by Penelope, Serena and Dorota, Blair had twice checked everything and let everyone go. "I'm kinda tired of sitting in front of our front door! As a matter of fact I already know how it looks like, because, in case you don't remember, you double-checked all the designs except our bedroom's with me" he added as she clearly hesitated whether to let her fiancé in or not.<br>"Fine, but the bedroom is locked, the key is safe with Dorota and you don't get to enter it until Christmas. Clear?" she asked severely.  
>"Blair, Christmas is three days from now, where are we going to sleep?" he asked a little bit confused.<br>"We have two adorable guest rooms! We're going to sleep in one of them" she stated firmly. "Do you want to come in?"  
>"Obviously" he muttered, raising to his feet.<br>"Then welcome to our new home!" she said with a smile, all her severity disappearing at once, and opened the front door.

* * *

>"So, let's count again, because I think we made another mistake!" Chuck suggested as he and Blair were lying on a sofa in the living room of their new apartment, resting and chatting lazily.<br>"Okay, there is our bedroom, our bathroom, the nursery, my study and your study" she responded. "That's five. Now, two guest rooms with bathrooms, a kitchen, a dining room, our living room, a huge living room and a saloon, it's 14, did I get it all?" she asked curiously.  
>"Nope, love, there are 15 on the list" he smirked, amused by the fact she couldn't count the rooms in her own apartment.<br>"Oh, yeah, the guest bathroom!" she exclaimed, clapping her hands. "See, I can name all the rooms here, I still have some brain left!" she laughed.  
>"Fine, fine, fine, beautiful, but what about our address?" he asked ironically.<br>"Oh, shut up, Chuck!" she said, turning around to face him. "I have a better activity for your mouth then mocking me!" she breathed out before kissing him hungrily. Right when the kiss became hot enough for Chuck to start unbuttoning her shirt, Blair's phone rang loudly somewhere in the kitchen.  
>"Dammit!" Blair muttered and moved back from Chuck.<br>"Don't worry, I'll get it" Chuck tried to stop her as she was getting up.  
>"Chuck, I'm not ill! I can stand up and get my phone!" she said releasing from his embrace. She tried to stand up rapidly, but suddenly lost her balance, staggered and started to fall down. Luckily Chuck was there in time to catch her and place carefully on the sofa again.<br>"Blair, baby, what's wrong?" he asked in a worried voice, kneeling down by her side.  
>"Nothing's wrong! I just stumbled, that's it" she spitted out, angry tears forming in the corners of her eyes.<br>"Did you hurt herself?" he demanded, alarmed by the tears that started to fall down her cheeks.  
>"No, I didn't" she sobbed, turning away from Chuck.<br>"Blair, I can see that something's wrong, if you are in pain you should tell me so that I can get a doctor to help us, talk to me, please" he asked softly, wrapping one of his arms around her shoulders.  
>"Here it is, again!" she cried in frustration, moving his hand aside. "Your overprotectiveness is getting on my nerves, really! I - am - a - normal - person! I'm not ill or anything! I can move around by myself, I can make decisions by myself!" she yelled at him, "I can handle moving a chair or carrying a purse, I can even have a shower by myself!" she shouted, tears still falling, mascara all over her face. "I stumbled, that's it. Why do you always have to make a show out of my clumsiness?" she bawled at him.<br>"Blair, baby, I..." totally chocked Chuck tried to interrupt.  
>"Oh, you, shut up! she yelled, raising to her feet to confront him. "You know what? Yeah, I'm pregnant and I have no damn control over my body. Yes, it does whatever it wants whenever it wants, but I still don't need a nanny!" she spitted out furiously, making her way out of the living room and running towards bathroom. She slammed the door behind her and locked it, leaving a clueless and speechless Chuck outside. He could not see her, but he still heard her sobs and uneven breathing and the sounds made his hear bleed.<br>"Blair, baby" he tried to speak in several minutes when her breathing stated to even out. As no one interrupted him he went on. "I'm so sorry I made you feel this way. I love you and I am just worried about you because I have no idea how a pregnant woman feels and I've heard tons of stories about men who did not pay attention to their pregnant wives or girlfriends and ended up loosing them. I couldn't bare loosing you" he whispered, horrified by the mere thought. "I... I thought I was making your life easier" he finished, waiting anxiously for her answer. Instead of her voice he heard the sound of a door unlocking.  
>"Well, I would have never let you in, but William seems to miss you" she said, wiping her tears away. Their gazes met and Blair immediately felt guilty for the pain in Chuck's eyes.<br>"Is he kicking hardly again?" Chuck asked, accepting Blair's attempt to change the subject.  
>"Mhm" she nodded, taking a few steps towards him. "Harder then ever. He seems to dislike us arguing"<br>"Good job, son!" Chuck chuckled, placing both of his hands on the baby bump. "I hate us arguing too, because I love your mommy just so much!" he cooed, leading Blair back to the sofa. "Let's go take a sit" he suggested.  
>"Chuck" Blair called out in a few minutes, when both William and herself calmed down enough. "I've been thinking about what you said earlier. You really are making my life easier, it's just, sometimes I feel like I cannot control anything. My body lives it's own life, changing the way it wants to without my approval and you are trying to make all the decisions instead of me. So I'm not in charge of anything here! And that's not how it is supposed to be!" she exclaimed.<br>"Right, Queen B, you're right" Chuck answered seriously. "From now on you are the official boss and you can do whatever you want. But in case you ever feel like you might use a deputy, I'm always here for you" he said reassuringly, squeezing her hand.  
>"Thank you" she whispered, smiling. "You might now kiss your fiancée" she added in several seconds.<br>"Only if she officially permits me to do so" he laughed agains her lips before pressing his own lips agains those of Blair.

* * *

>so, that's it for tday! Hope you liked it! Pleasepleasplease review, you really make me happy when you do so.<br>Love you!  
>xoxo <div> 


	19. Why would Blair Waldorf read Elle Decor?

Hello, my beautiful readers, followers and reviewers!  
>This chapter was originally supposed to be the Christmas one, but I am in NY right now and I am just so inspired by the city that I feel like I have to take Blair&amp;Chuck out for a walk in the NYC.<br>**pt**y, as usual, many-many-many thanks for reviewing and keeping me updated on GG news! Oh yes, Blair definitely was being hormonal. And yeah, I know that my Chuck is slightly too sweet, but that's what I really want and need right now. I'm very happy you liked it, thanks again **tiff xoxo**, thank you so much!  
>Claussxis, thank you very much! Very happy you enjoyed it! Enjoy this one too :)<hr>"Good morning, Bass" Blair whispered in his ear, enjoying one of the rare mornings when she was the first one to wake up.  
>"Same to you, Waldorf" he muttered, rolling to his stomach and seemingly not willing to get up.<br>"Hey, Mr. Bass, it's 9:32 am, don't you have work to do?" she continued to whisper, drawing circles and lines on his bare back with her index finger.  
>"Nope, beautiful, I have a day-off today, I thought we could spend the whole day together" he murmured, closing his eyes again.<br>"That's sweet, Chuck, but I don't think I fancy staying in bed asleep for the whole day!" Blair was starting to get annoyed by Chuck's ignorance.  
>"And what if we stay in bed for, like, the half of the day?" Chuck smirked lazily.<br>"Oh, Bass, forget it!" she laughed, her hand going to his lower back and all the way down.  
>"As you wish" he muttered sleepily and rolled to his side, not facing Blair anymore.<hr>When Chuck woke up again he was all alone in their bed and the clock on his night table informed him it was 1:27 pm. Just as soon as he saw what time it was he knew that Blair was completely pissed. He quickly got up and, with no further delay, went to the living room. There she was, sitting on a sofa fully dressed, looking through Elle Decor. That was a very bad sign, Blair reading a not-fashion magazine meant that there was absolutely nothing left for her to do.  
>"Good morning again, beautiful" he called her softly.<br>"Oh, you mean 'Good afternoon, ugly-and-not-sexy-at-all-woman-I-have-to-stay-with-because-I-got-her-knocked-up'?" she responded coldly, observing an article about garden gnomes in Northern Italy and their effect on the whole region's landscape.  
>"Blair, stop it, please, you know I love you, I just needed some sleep! Do you really have any doubts regarding your attractiveness?" he rolled his eyes.<br>"Obviously I do not. That doesn't mean you can sleep till 1:30 pm and ignore me" she continued in the chilly voice.  
>"Blair, please!" he said, taking a sit next to her. "Do you want me to show you how much I love you?" he smirked seductively, wrapping a hand around her.<br>"Not really" she tried her best to remain calm.  
>"Are you sure?" he whispered, both of his hands on her lower back, his lips just a breath away from her neck.<br>"Absolutely" she breathed out, trying to move back.  
>"100% sure?" he smiled, holding her tightly.<br>"200% sure" she spitted out, feeling his warm breath on her neck.  
>"How could you be so sure?" he laughed, moving his head so that their noses would touch with their lips separated by less then a millimeter.<br>"Dunno" she breathed out, giving up, unable to resist his lips anymore.

* * *

>Nearly an hour later they were both lying on the sofa, trying to catch their breaths.<br>"Blair, you're.." he breathed out. "Dazzling, magnificent, amazing... I don't know. There isn't a good enough word in English to describe you"  
>"You're not bad yourself, Bass" she smirked. "We're just so perfect together, no wonder we got a baby the first time we made out and I wasn't on pills" she laughed.<br>"Were you on pills that night in Victorola?" he asked, surprised.  
>"Obviously! I was trying to be with Nate, and I was stupid enough to think he would rip my clothes off, forgetting about everything, the second I told him I wanted him" she chuckled.<br>"Yeah, something very Blair-Waldorf-style, a virgin being on pills jut in case. I have to write it down" he couldn't help but laugh.  
>"Oh, shut up, you Basshole!" she punched his chest lightly. "Beautiful, why don't we go for a walk?" he suggested out of blue.<br>"Chuck, walking is boring!" she exclaimed.  
>"What if we walk past Bergdorf Goodman?" he raised his eyebrow.<br>"That definitely is a good point, but where are we going after it? I'm completely sick of Central Park! We've been walking there literally every day and I can't stand it anymore!" she complained.  
>"Well, we could go to Midtown, I haven't been there for ages. And we could have a dinner in the Marriott's rooftop restaurant..?" he continued to come up with ideas.<br>"Chuck, why are you so obsessed with walking?" she was a tiny bit annoyed.  
>"Because you refuse to go to the swimming pool and the doctor says you have to remain physically active!" he was the same tiny bit annoyed. He hated it when she didn't care about her health.<br>"Well, I suppose we are quite active, aren't we?" she smirked, letting her hand go down his waist.  
>"Blair, we're not talking about making out on every suitable surface! Come on, let's go for a walk and I promise you we'll find a suitable surface in Marriott!" he smirked back.<br>"Only if you buy me something La Perla first" she raised her eyebrows.  
>"With pleasure" was the predictable response she got.<hr>They were crossing 50th street, just two more streets away from the Times Square when Blair broke the happy silence they were walking in.  
>"Chuck, thank you so much for convincing me to go!" she smiled. "I almost forgot how vibrant and lively Midtown is" she laughed.<br>"See? Always listen to Mr. Bass, the ultimate pleasure expert" he chuckled.  
>"Oh, you, narcissistic Basstard! It's just so good to walk the 7th ave in no rush while everyone else is in such a hurry. I feel myself like a Queen" she smiled widely.<br>"You are the Queen" he stated, placing a quick kiss on her lips.

* * *

>So, that's it! Hope you liked it, leave a review!<br>Love, an update coming soon!  
>xoxo :* <div> 


	20. Harvard  Brown  Prinston  Yale

Hello, everyone! I'm sorry it took me so long to update, but I was pretty stuck with this peace. Hope you enjoy it!  
><strong>Claussxis<strong>, thank you very much for your quick review, you described precisely my aims for the last chapter! Enjoy this one and tell me what you think!  
><strong>tiff xoxo<strong>, thank you so much indeed!  
><strong>pty<strong>, thank you very much for reviewing! I'm very happy you liked it! And thanks for GG news :D

* * *

>"Charles. Bartholomew. Bass. What. The. Hell. Is. This?" Blair spitted out furiously, staring at a piece of paper she took out of a 'Merry Christmas, love" envelope.<br>"Prenatal. Classes. Really. My. Christmas. Present" she kept yelling as he watched her in amusement.  
>"Baby, look down, please" Chuck laughed as Blair's facial expression changed when she saw the ending of her certificate.<br>"Oh, a romantic cruise around USA's Atlantic coast and then two weeks of training with the world's best midwife from Germany who's going to live in NY especially for us. I might have a little underestimated your gift" she said, a small smile appearing on her face.  
>"I thought we could use a getaway before diving into the whole baby thing. Once we get back you're gonna be 32 weeks pregnant and we'll have to start thinking about our life with William" Chuck explained his plan, amused by Blair's complete change of mood.<br>"Chuck, it's so sweet" she murmured, covering his lips with hers.  
>"You're welcome, baby" he laughed lightly before kissing her back.<br>"Your present's gonna wait till after we get from the family dinner" she informed him with a mysterious smile.  
>"Well, I'm sure your present is worthy of waiting" he raised his eyebrows playfully.<br>"Definitely" she promised confidently.

* * *

>The "Family Dinner" was completely centered around Chuck&amp;Blair and their baby. Cyrus, Eleanor, Lily, Rufus, Serena, Erick and Dan (Jenny wasn't present for obvious reasons) were all celebrating together in an attempt to support Chuck and Blair's new relationship. Therefore the only topic discussed during the meal was what Chuck&amp;Blair were planning to do, how they were going to live, would they have a nanny or when would Blair start going to Columbia again. One can only imagine how irritated Blair was when the desserts arrived.<br>"So, Blair, are you planning to teach William swimming once he is born?" Lily asked, tasting the apple pie.  
>"What do you mean, Lily? Obviously Will's going to swim at some point" Blair was slightly confused.<br>"No, Blair, swimming is very important, and, believe me as a mother of two children, by his first month anniversary a kid should be already familiar to swimming" Lily stated confidently.  
>"I think Chuck and I, we'll be able to decide when our child starts swimming once he is born. I'm not sure swimming's going to be the first thing he learns" Blair shrugged.<br>"Well, you should at least consult a doctor, because swimming really is.." Rufus started, but was interrupted by Chuck.  
>"Lily, Rufus, Cyrus, Eleanor, we really appreciate your support and your advices, but please leave those decisions to me and Blair. Will isn't even born yet, and you already seem to know what University he should graduate from" Chuck said, quite annoyed.<br>"Prinston"  
>"Harvard"<br>"Yale"  
>"Brown" were four immediate responses Chuck got.<br>"Exactly. So please leave this to William, Blair and me" Chuck sounded confident.  
>"As you wish, boy" Rufus muttered and silence fell over the table.<hr>"Gosh, that was ridiculous" Blair exclaimed as soon as Chuck and Blair got out of the VanderHumprey's building.  
>"It was, but, well, I think we could forgive them" Chuck tried softly.<br>"Really? I don't think so. These people raised Serena who had once nearly died because of a drug overdose, Erick, who had committed suicide, Dan, who is a jerk and me, who is pregnant at 21. So I suppose they all are crap at parenting" she stated.  
>"Well, from this point of view you are absolutely right. Our parents are probably the worst parents in the world" he chuckled, but his smirk disappeared as soon as he saw Blair's upset frown.<br>"What's wrong baby?" he asked immediately, alarmed as always.  
>"What if we are going to be as bad as they are?" she was already nearly crying.<br>"Why would we, sweetheart? I already love Will so much" he placed on of his hands on the baby bump, wrapping another one around Blair's shoulder. "And you love him too. We will never abandon him, we will always be there, we will be the best parents in the world, because we know exactly what not to do! I'm sure you are going to be a perfect mother" he said seriously.  
>"How can you be so sure?" Blair was still hesitant.<br>"Because I know you, you're perfect at everything!" he stated.  
>"Well, that's a good point" Blair smiled. "But still..."<br>"No 'still'! Now, mommy, where is my Christmas present?" he changed the subject, knowing present-talking would definitely cheer his fiancee up.  
>"Wait till we get home" she said, a mysterious look all over her.<hr>"Charles Bartholomew Bass, are you ready for the best Christmas present ever?" Blair asked theatrically as Chuck was standing in front of their bedroom's door.  
>"Sure" he nodded, anticipating something magnificent.<br>"Then you are welcome!" she laughed, opening the door.  
>"Wow" he breathed out, amazed by their bedroom's design. It was all completed in different purples, an enormous bed in the center of room, atmospheric romantic music playing in the background, hundreds of candles everywhere.<br>"I though we could use a romantic evening together" Blair murmured, stepping inside. As soon as she was in the room Chuck saw that the special light inside made her dress absolutely transparent.  
>"Come here" she murmured, pulling him inside.<br>"I. Love. You" he breathed out between passionate kisses.

* * *

>So, that's it! Hope you liked it, leave a review!<br>Love, an update coming soon!  
>xoxo :* <div> 


	21. Shut up and dance with me

Hello, all the beautiful people who take their time to read and review this! Welcome, everyone who subscribed after I had posted the last chapter and welcome back all my old subscribers. Leave a feedback so that I know what you liked and what you didn't!

Special thanks to these amazing people:

**Claussxis, **thank you so much for following the story and taking your time to review! You make me very happy! I'm just sooo glad you liked last chap!) Don't hesitate to tell me what you think of the new one!

**pty**, many many many thanks for reviewing and for keeping me updated with the GG news! Thank you! I'm glad I surprised you with last chap! Enjoy reading this one!

* * *

><p>"So, S, tell me, tell me, tell me!" Blair started jabbering in excitement as soon as she saw Serena. The two BFFs hugged as tight as Blair's huge belly allowed them to and went to the nearest table. They were having their major-catch-up-coffee after three weeks apart.<p>

"Tell you what?" Serena teased the very impatient Blair.  
>"Don't you dare asking! How is he, Leo DiCaprio?" Blair exclaimed in a pseudo-angry voice.<br>"He is handsome" Serena stated.  
>"Oh, is he? Thank you, Captain Obvious!" Blair was starting to get really angry. A full description of S's vacancies with Titanic's star was absolutely vital to her.<br>"Well, to be honest, we had a fantastic time. The actors, they have such an amazing company, for the whole time it was just so funny! And Leo himself is very sweet, and single, by the way. Nate was crazy jealous" Serena giggled.  
>"Hahaha, if I were Nate I would be too, do you remember his last affair? What was the girl's name?" Blair asked, trying to remember.<br>"Blake Lively" Serena answered immediately.  
>"Oh, you did some research, didn't you?" Blair chuckled. "Anyway, she looks exactly like you, so Nate was right to pay attention. Now, tell me, was there anything?" Blair emphasized the last word.<br>"Nope, nope, nope" Serena laughed. "I love Nate, B. Would you cheat on Chuck with..say Gregory Peck?"  
>"No, Chuck's much more handsome and charming. But if you said.." Blair made a face as if she was trying to think of someone. "No, there isn't anyone better then Chuck" she stated finally, a wide smile on her face.<br>"Well, that really is a great love, preferring your fiancé over Tom Cruise" Serena joked. "So, are you coming to the Opera thing tonight?" she changed the subject.  
>"Obviously" Blair nodded. "I'm still the society Queen, aren't I?" she raised her eyebrows.<br>"Yes, Your Majesty!" Serena burst into laughter.

* * *

><p>"Blair, are you sure you want to come to this meaningless stupid Opera premiere?" Chuck asked Blair for 100th time that evening.<br>"Chuck, I am totally sure. Stop being childish, please! We need to maintain our reputation!" she stated, trying on a pair of earrings.  
>"I think our reputation would profit better if we got photographed during today's class with Angela. At least they would now that you are interested in Will more then in Valentino's dresses" he smirked, examining her perfect outfit. Her dress actually was by Valentino, a maxi red bustier adjusted by Eleanor to suit the baby bump.<br>"I am interested in William much more then in Valentino" Blair agreed. "But I want my son to have a mother with good reputation and right social status" she said. "By the way, a photo of us going to prenatal classes would be great, do you think you could organize that?" Blair asked seriously.  
>"Sure, sweetheart. I'm Chuck Bass, I can organize anything, especially for you" he sounded just as serious as his fiancée.<p>

* * *

><p>The Gisele was a new opera at Met and after a fancy banquet and a breathtaking premiere there was a ball for sponsors and special guests. Bass Industries were one of the major sponsors, so Chuck and Blair were greeted very warmly. They had a nice chat with several dancers and producers and were now standing at the side of a dance floor.<br>"Chuck, can you see that pair over there?" Blair asked, nodding towards two people dancing together at the back of the dance floor. "Do you recognize them?"  
>"Not really, why?" he asked, slightly confused.<br>"They are us, remember? When I found a date for you and you found a date for me..." she explained him slowly.  
>"Oh, yeah, I see. And look, she's expecting!" he noticed when the pair turned around.<br>"I think she is about 30 weeks, unless they have twins. See, she's pregnant yet he lets her dance!" she exclaimed, casting Chuck a meaningful glance.  
>"But, Blair, the floor is overcrowded.." Chuck protested weakly.<br>"Oh, you know what, Bass? Shut up and dance with me!"she laughed and placed a hand on his shoulder, leading him to the floor.  
>"If you insist" he chuckled and wrapped his arms around her, ready to start waltzing.<br>They whirled around the dance floor and soon nearly everyone stopped to watch Chuck and Blair. The "Emperor Waltz" by Strauss that the orchestra was playing was one of their favorites and Blair, despite her rounded belly and unsteady balance was very graceful.  
>"Do you feel it?" Chuck asked suddenly, moving a little bit closer to Blair so that her baby bump became pressed against his stomach.<br>"What am I supposed to feel?" she asked, confused by his change of posture from the waltz one to the tango.  
>"It's.. It feels like there are three of us dancing. Me, Will and you" he said with a small smile.<br>"Yeah, I do feel it know" she smiled. "Tango in three, is it even possible?" she chuckled and moved even closer to him, abandoning all the waltz rules.

* * *

><p>Chuck and Blair got home only at about 2 am, which was exceptionally late for an Opera premiere. They usually got bored and ran away after an hour or two of 'building useful connections', but that night was different. They danced each other to complete exhaustion, so when they finally got home Blair immediately proceeded to the bathroom, preparing herself to go to bed.<br>"Baby, can I come in?" Chuck knocked at the door when he heard the sound of shower stopping.  
>"As if my answer matters" Blair chuckled as the bathroom door opened and Chuck appeared in the doorway.<br>"Let me help you out" he said, lifting her up gently to help her get out of the bath.  
>"Thank you" she breathed out as he planted her in front of a huge mirror.<br>"You are always welcome" he whispered into her ear, his arms wrapped around her bump.  
>"William got big, didn't he?" Blair smiled, covering his hands with hers.<br>"He did" Chuck confirmed and Blair saw a proud look on his face that made the butterflies in her stomach flatter with love.  
>"Blair, do you know what is the sexiest thing about the whole pregnancy?" Chuck asked out of blue, tracing a dark vertical line on Blair's rounded belly with his index finger.<br>"Tell me" she giggled, anticipating something very sweet.  
>"This line" Chuck confessed, his finger still going up and down the said line. "I don't know why, but it drives me crazy" he whispered, turning her around suddenly to kiss her passionately, his hands in her hair now.<br>"Chuck, can we stay platonic tonight, I'm tired" Blair asked, moving back, blushing instantly.  
>"Sure, baby" Chuck agreed immediately. "The last thing I want os forcing you into anything" he said, lifting her up bridal-style.<br>"Let's go have some rest" he concluded, going out of the bathroom.

* * *

><p>That's it for today! Like it? Hate it? Tell me!<p>

An update following soon!

Love you all, xoxo :*

P.S If, by any chance, you are from Russia or speak Russian, I was inspired to write the dancing piece of this chap by a beautiful song that has a line "Танго втроем, разве это возможно". If you know the song's name, pleasepleaseplaese tell me, because I really want to find it!


	22. I apologize for being a selfish jerk

Hello, my amazing audience!  
><strong>Anna<strong>, yesyesyes, it's Orbakayte's! Thank you soooo much! And thanks for letting me know with the Gisele, I dunno why but I had a strong feeling it was an Opera. Apparently I was wrong so I'll correct it. Enjoy this new chapter!  
><strong>Pty<strong>, many many thanks! The doubles, yeah, no one remembers them, but I adore the episode with them so, well, I'm an exception and I decided to remind the world of the beautiful episode with a code name "Shut up and dance with me" :) well, B is always very open to 'love' in my story so I decided to give her some rest, she's already 33 weeks into her pregnancy and so she should get tired at some point, haha. About the GG news: poooooooooor Chuck! But, well, I hope Blair will be there to heal his wounds, hehe.  
><strong>Claussxi<strong>s, thank you. Especially for you I tried my best to make this chapter longer then usual, and I think I succeeded, so enjoy!  
><strong>bfan<strong>, thanks for reviewing, I'm glad you liked it!

* * *

><br>Chuck got into his limo after a long and busy day, thinking of a place to take Blair to a dinner to. He was looking through a new copy of New York Michelin restaurant guide when he was suddenly interrupted by Arthur.  
>"Mr Bass, Miss Waldorf called just a minute ago, she asked me to come to take her somewhere and said it was urgent, but I decided to wait for you and then pick her up because when she hung up I could already see you coming out of the office. She also told me that she couldn't reach you so I thought I would let you know.." the driver was already hesitant whether it was right to tell Chuck or not.<br>"Thank you" Chuck said immediately to reassure Arthur that he did the right thing. He reached for his phone and realized he had forgotten to turn the sound on. 12 missed calls from Blair made his stomach knot. She knew he was busy at work so she never called him more the once, assuming he would call her back when he had time. With no further delay he dialed her number.  
>"Chuck, where are you?" Blair demanded when she picked up the phone and Chuck could tell that she had been crying as soon as he heard her voice.<br>"I'm on my way home, 11 blocks away" Chuck replied, taking a look at the number of street they were crossing. "What's wrong, Blair?" he tried to sound calm, but his tone betrayed him.  
>"Just come home soon, okay?" Blair said, her voice tremulous.<br>"I'll be there in 5 minutes. Whatever it is, it's all going to be fine" he said firmly, knowing better then to force Blair to tell him what was the matter.  
>"I know" she said in a small voice before hanging up.<hr>Chuck blew their apartment's door open and rushed inside, worried to death.  
>"Blair!' he called out, nearly running through the living room.<br>"Here you are" he uttered a sign of relief when he saw her, sitting on a chair in the kitchen. All his relief vanished as soon as he saw tear traces on her cheeks and a chocolate bar in her hand.  
>"Blair, baby, what's wrong?" he asked softly, wrapping a hand around her shoulders as new tears started to form in the corners of her eyes.<br>"Will hasn't kicked since yesterday" she sobbed, taking a huge bite of her chocolate bar.  
>"Blair, Blair, shh, relax, eating chocolate isn't a way to calm yourself down!" he said, trying to take the bar away from her, afraid she was back to her bad habits.<br>"No, it's not like this!" she even stopped crying, realizing what Chuck though of her chocolate. "Sweets can help to wake him up!" she explained.  
>"Baby why don't we just go to the hospital and ask Dr. Black to ran a test and make sure everything is fine?" he asked, wiping her tears away with his thumb.<br>"I've already called the hospital. They say there is nothing to worry about right now, I should eat something sweet and have some rest, and if I don't feel him till tomorrow morning then we should come.." she told him, pure hesitation about the doctor's advise in her voice.  
>"Well, crying won't do any good anyway" he stated, hugging her tighter. "Finish this chocolate and let's go watch 'Breakfast at Tiffany's'" he suggested, hoping Audrey Hepburn would help Blair.<br>"Yes" she breathed out. "But what if he doesn't..." her voice broke for a second. "kick tomorrow morning?" she finished the sentence, shivering slightly at the thought.  
>"Okay, let's just go to the hospital" Chuck stated, getting up. "If we want our doctor to check on us, they can't just refuse!" he said, helping Blair up. "There's no point in sitting here, watching Audrey Hepburn to relax" he was actually angry that the doctors told Blair to go and wait, instead of calming her down and comforting.<br>"Chuck, they'll just send us away" protested, remembering the not very friendly staff she talked to.  
>"Oh really? I'm Chuck Bass! I want a test for my fiancée and I'll get it!" he spitted out, taking Blair's purse and leading her out of the apartment.<hr>"Let's please stop this ridiculous conversation! I need an appointment in 15 minutes, and I don't even care if it's Dr. Black or any other gynecologist anymore!" Chuck was absolutely furious after a nurse at the hospital reception had explained him that there was nothing to worry about in Blair's situation and told him she couldn't help him with getting an emergency appointment because his case wasn't emergency.  
>"Mr Bass, I'll try my best to find someone for you, but all the doctors are busy at the moment. And your magical 'I'm Chuck Bass' won't help you today" she stated with a devilish smirk. Chuck's gaze met with her and he suddenly realized that she was one of the girls he had used as a distraction last year.<br>"Ann, look.." he started, casting a quick glance at her badge. "it's not time for revenge right now. Think of the woman you are refusing to help, she's innocent here!" Chuck tried to reason the nurse.  
>"Oh, you mean, don't help me, help my pregnant girlfriend I got knocked up just, what, a month after I used you? I don't think I'm that eager to help her" she said slowly, enjoying torturing Chuck.<br>"Ann" he used her name again, remembering how he had read somewhere that using one's name can make him feel better about you. "Ann, is there anything I can do to get this appointment?" he asked as his looked at Blair who was sitting on a bench, waiting for him, bitting her lower lip nervously.  
>"Well, let me think.." the nurse made a thoughtful face. "Yes. I want you to say something..." she smiled mysteriously. He would say her smile was beautiful if it wasn't that evil. "Say: "I, Chuck Bass, apologize for being a selfish jerk with far too high self-estimation and promise to never ever use women as a distraction again because I now realize how horrible it is" she finished. "If you say that you will get the appointment you want. Deal?"<br>"Deal" Chuck signed. "I, Chuck Bass.." he started but Ann made a gesture that stopped him.  
>"No, no, no, wait" she ordered. "You need a microphone" she raised her eyebrow as she reached for a microphone.<br>"Ladies and gentlemen, may I have your attention, please. I have a gentlemen here who has something to say" she announced and passed the microphone to Chuck. He took a deep breath and looked straight into Blair's eyes, hoping she would understand what that all was about.  
>"I, Chuck Bass, apologize for being a selfish jerk with far too high self-estimation and promise to never ever use women as a distraction again because I now realize how horrible it is" he said as fast as he could, trying to escape people's curious gazes.<br>"So?" he asked Ann as she was laughing.  
>"Here you go, third door on the left, Dr. Coolman is ready to see you" she managed through laughter as he went to get Blair.<br>"You slept with her, didn't you?" Blair asked quietly as they walked to the said door.  
>"It was long ago" Chuck admitted. "Before we got together" he added quickly, squeezing her hand. "I would have never cheated on you!" he said, cruising both the nurse and himself mentally.<br>"I know" Blair said seriously. "And the girl is ugly" she chuckled and Chuck knew she wasn't really offended.  
>"Thank you" he whispered into her ear.<br>"Thank you" she replied. "For getting our appointment" she gave him a thankful look.

* * *

><br>"Mr. Bass, you can take a sit here while Miss Waldorf and I get prepared for the US. Your case is definitely not an emergency one, but we'll ran a scan just to be 100% sure" the doctor, a young man with blond hair and beautiful blue eyes, nodded towards a chair and smiled warmly to Chuck. He liked the fact that the young couple was so attentive and came to the hospital so soon.  
>"Mr. Bass, if you want to, you can come now" the doctor announced in several minutes and Chuck was immediately by Blair's side. She reached for his hand and he wrung her hand slightly to comfort her.<br>"It might be a little bit cold" the doctor smiled as he put the gel on Blair's bare stomach.  
>"No, no, it's fine" she said, but Chuck could see her wincing as the substance touched her skin.<br>"So, let's see what we can see" the doctor kept talking as he started scanning.  
>"Here you go, everything is very fine" he smiled finally and Chuck and Blair heard the heartbeat. The steady, confident sound that made their hearts melt with joy.<br>"Chuck" Blair giggled, pulling his hand.  
>"I love you both so much" he grinned widely before placing a quick kiss on her lips.<br>"I love you too" she laughed, feeling safe for the first time that day.

* * *

><br>"I'm sorry I overreacted" Blair said as they walked out of Dr. Coolman's office, their hands laced, wide smiles plastered on their faces.  
>"You didn't" he protested. "I freaked out too" he confessed. "You scared us, baby boy. Don't do this again, we love you too much!" Chuck said as he placed a hand on Blair's baby bump.<br>"Did you feel it?" he exclaimed as he felt a tiny fist against his palm.  
>"Thanks God I did" she breathed out and they couldn't help themselves as they kissed in the middle of a street, too relieved and happy to notice anyone.<hr>Well, that's all you are getting for now. Did you like it? Tell me! I though some drama could take place after the last very peaceful chapters, and I hope you enjoyed it.  
>See you soon, love, xoxo :* <div> 


	23. What does Chuck Bass taste like?

Hello, amazing people who read this story!

**Trosev**, thank you so much for reviewing! I'm very happy you like the story. I love my Chuck too, haha :D hope we will get to see him like that on the show at some point. Seriously, we want baby Chucks in bow ties!)) Enjoy this new post!

**Claussxis**, well, you have a point, but I wanted the Chuck&nurse part like that. Chuck with an ugly girl...well, do you find Eva or Raina beautiful? I think when he looks for a distraction he doesn't care about the appereance. And Blair would feel worse if she was beautiful, haha. Have fun reading the following chapter.

**pty**, "That's how good I am"... God, Westwick is adorable! I'm very glad you liked the chapter, I think Blair would be constantly freaking out because she likes everything to be perfect. This chaper is drama free - well, I'm in the mood for fluff) Enjoy!

**tiff xoxo**, thank you! Enjoy the upcoming chapter!

* * *

><p>Chuck had returned from a business meeting and found Blair doing something she hadn't done in quite a while. She was looking through her old university papers, apparently revising something.<br>"Hey, study girl" he chuckled.  
>"Hi, Chuck" she smiled, looking up and putting her pen aside. "How was your day?"<br>"I missed you, apart from that it was fine" he smiled back, leaning to kiss her on the lips. She responded passionately at first but then suddenly moved back.  
>"Ew, Chuck! You taste like... Fish!" she exclaimed with a disgusted face, pushing him back.<br>"What?" he asked, a confused look all over his face.  
>"What did you have for your dinner?" she demanded angrily.<br>"Tuna salad" he responded in several seconds.  
>"Tuna! Exactly! Now you taste like tuna and I hate tuna, Bass!" she frowned in frustration and got up quickly.<br>"It doesn't make any sense, Waldorf! People don't taste like the food they eat!" Chuck argued, sincerely not understanding Blair's point.  
>"Oh really? Come!" she ordered, heading towards the kitchen, and Chuck had nothing to do but obey.<br>"Here, let's try" she said, opening the fridge and taking out an apple. She took a juicy bit of the apple and chewed it slowly.  
>"Now I'm gonna taste like an apple" she smiled, approaching Chuck. "Try me" she whispered seductively, wrapping her hands around his neck, but as soon as their lips touched she pushed him back again.<br>"Ew, ew, ew, ew! I can't kiss you like this!" she complained. "We need to kill the taste" she stated, looking around the kitchen to find something to give Chuck.  
>"I can have an apple" Chuck suggested, reaching for the fruit.<br>"No, Bass! Don't you understand? You'll be tuna with some apple then. Apple isn't strong enough" she explained, taking the apple away from Chuck. "We need something strong, something that matches you.." she said with a thoughtful expression. "What does Chuck Bass taste like?" she though aloud, opening different cupboards. "Berries are too fruity, milk is too smooth, tiramisu... It's near but a bit too sweet... Scotch!" she cried out suddenly. "You've always tasted like your favorite scotch!" she smiled, taking a whisky bottle out of the cupboard and looking for a glass.  
>"Wait, Blair, I don't drink until you're allowed to, remember?" Chuck tried to refuse.<br>"As far as I remember, you are doing that for me. So if it's me who asks you to have a glass of scotch, then it's alright" she stated as she poured the golden liquid into Chuck's glass. "Here you go" she said finally, happy with the amount of whisky and handled Chuck the glass.  
>"Are you sure?' he asked, observing the glass with hesitation.<br>"Absolutely" she nodded and he took a huge sip of whisky.  
>"I've missed you, mate" Chuck chuckled, placing half emptied glass back on the table.<br>"Shall we see if that worked?" he raised his eyebrows, leaning to find Blair's lips.  
>"God, you smell... like yourself again" Blair managed, just one breath away from his lips before kissing him. Her lips crashed against his, smashing them with sudden force. The kiss was much hotter then their usual one, which meant that they were at least burning with passion.<br>"Oh my, Chuck" Blair gasped for air finally, moving a little bit back to catch her breath.  
>"Someone seems to miss alcohol, huh?" Chuck teased, finishing his glass with another sip.<br>"Shut up!" Blair muttered before crashing against his lips again.

* * *

><p>"I. Love. You. Bass" Blair collapsed on the pillows.<br>"Same to you, Waldorf" Chuck whispered into her ear. "So, I owe this unbelievable sex to a simple glass of scotch?" he chuckled.  
>"You don't understand, Chuck. I've missed the taste. That's how you tasted on the Victorola night. And the night you told me you loved me. And the night at Bar Mitzva..." Blair explained slowly, remembering all their perfect moments together.<br>"I don't understand" he agreed. "You always taste the same, like you, no matter what you eat or drink. And thanks for saying that all our nights you remember I was drunk" he added, sounding slightly offended.  
>"Well, do you remember just any, not necessarily our, night when you weren't drunk since you were 11?" she asked sarcastically.<br>"Yes, I always had a sober night after the Lost Weekend!" he said seriously. "So I can name at least 5 sober nights!" he laughed.  
>"Wow, I'm impressed, Bass, well done!" she rolled her eyes. "Now let's go and I'll show you how I can taste differently" she smiled seductively and got up gracefully.<p>

* * *

><p>"So, I have an apple, a peach, a banana, an After Eight chocolate and some yogurt, milk and honey. Now close your eyes and try to guess what I chose to eat. Don't cheat!" Blair instructed. "No, you will cheat, I know you. Let's make it like this" she said, wrapping a scarf around his head, covering his eyes. "Let us begin!" she smiled contently and bit the peach.<br>"Try me" she whispered in his ear. "My lips and my tongue..." she breathed out against his lips. "The smell is also important" she noted before kissing him.  
>"Now, what was that?" she asked, moving back in several seconds.<br>"That was.. sweet and juicy, I'd say it was peach" Chuck tried to guess, taking the scarf of, looking curiously into Blair's eyes to find out the answer.  
>"Exactly!" she smiled widely. "Good job, Bass. Shall we go on?"<br>"Aha" he nodded, covering his eyes with the scarf again.  
>"Let's make it more difficult then" she said, putting a full spoon of yogurt in her mouth.<br>"Come here, baby" he leaned forward to find her lips.  
>"No, I don't like it!" he commented, moving back. "It was milk or yogurt, right? Milk, probably"<br>"Nope, not milk, you were inattentive!" she laughed.  
>"Yogurt?" he used his second chance.<br>"Absolutely. Not very tasty, was it? Let's no go for something I personally love" she opened the honey and ate half a spoon.  
>"Wow, I loved that, sweet, but smooth and intense!" he exclaimed as she pushed him away to catch her breath.<br>"See? People taste like food they eat, do you understand it now, sweet-toothy?" she giggled.  
>"Oh yeah, I see. But you know what? I love all of your tastes!" he kissed her sweetly, not leaving her any space to answer.<p>

* * *

><p>"Did I mention I love you?" Blair collapsed on the pillows for the second time that day.<br>"You might have, but I like it when you repeat it" Chuck smirked.  
>"I love you, then" Blair played up and laughed.<br>"Waldorf, what were you doing before I interrupted you with my tuna salad?" Chuck asked, remembering how she was revising something.  
>"I just thought that if I'm going to study again next September, I need to start working. That's it, Bass" she explained.<br>"You know what, Waldorf, I have to stop calling you like that. You aren't a Waldorf anymore, you are a soon-to-be-Bass now" he noticed, kissing the engagement ring on her finger.  
>"No way, Bass. I'll be Waldorf until we get married. And then you'll get to call me Mrs. Bass" she giggled.<p>

* * *

><p>That's it! Hope you liked it, leave a comment!<p>

xoxo:*


	24. Broken

Hello, wonderful people who are about to read chapter 24 of this story!

**tiff xoxo**, thanks a lot, really glad you liked the last chap!

**pty**, thank you! I just though that an always-sober Chuck is so different form the always-drunk one that Blair would start missing something of the old Chuck at some point. Enjoy the upcoming chapter!

**Claussxis**, thank you very much! I'm glad you liked the last chapter, enjoy this one!_  
><em>

* * *

><p><em>...Blair was standing in the middle of the nursery she designed for William, confronting a drunk teenager in a black suite with a purple bow tie. He looked somehow like a younger version of Chuck, but she couldn't recognize him. His eyes were absolutely black and his voice was cold and distant. She was sure she'd never met him before and the realization hit her only when the boy started yelling.<em>  
><em> "You've never been a real mother to me! Always busy with dad, study, outfits, work, Serena, minions dad again.. Do you really think I haven't heard all of your make-outs? "Oh, Basshole, I love you"...disgusting! Do you think I haven't noticed how bored you were when I shared my life with you? When I tried to make you a part of my world! Do you think I don't know that you deeply regret you haven't aborted me back then? Do you think 10 nannies and 10 thousand dollars are a proper replacement of a mother? Can you honestly call yourself my mother?" he shouted angrily...<em>

Chuck was awakened by Blair's hard breathing. He turned his head and saw wet tear traces on her checks. Her eyes were closed and she seemed to be sleeping, having bad dreams apparently.  
>"Baby, wake up" he whispered, shaking her shoulder gently. The mere touch was enough to awaken her.<br>"Chuck.." she panted, shaking with sobs.  
>"Baby, it's alright, it was just a dream, just a stupid dream. You're fine, we're fine, we're at home and everything's perfectly well. Calm down, baby, I love you and I'm here..." he cooed in an attempt to calm her down.<br>"I know, but it was scary.." she whispered when she partly caught her breath again.  
>"It's all gone now, don't worry. Do you want to tell me?" he asked softly, wiping her tears away.<br>"No, Chuck" she answered quickly, dismissing the thought of telling Chuck the terrible dream.  
>"As you wish" he didn't push, holding her in his safe embrace, stroking her arm lovingly.<br>"You know, Chuck, we'll become parents in a month.." she broke the silence in several minutes.  
>"Yeah, amazing, isn't it?" he breathed out, his hand moving to her swollen belly now.<br>"Unbelievable, I'd say" she corrected him. "Chuck, there's one thing I wanted to discus with you.." she started slowly and seriously.  
>"Sure" nodded Chuck. "Go on"<br>"I've been thinking about Will. One day he will get grown up enough to notice that we got married _after_ he was born. Not the usual way, isn't it? What are we going to tell him then?" she asked in a sort of way that meant she already had an answer ready.  
>"Well, I suppose we're going to tell him the truth. That we didn't want all the wedding stress to come along with the pregnancy stress and decided to manage the pregnancy first.." Chuck seemed not to see the problem.<br>"No, Chuck!" exclaimed Blair with fury. "Pregnancy before wedding means we didn't plan him!"  
>"But we actually didn't plan him!" argued Chuck. "Or did you?" he added with a smirk.<br>"Of course I didn't! But I don't want him to know that.." she inhaled deeply before continuing. "When I was five mom told me she and daddy didn't plan on having me nor wanted me before she got to know she was pregnant. She told me she didn't want children at all.." she said, tears forming in her eyes. "She said she didn't regret anything, but... It's probably the worst feeling in the world, knowing your very own parents didn't want you" she sobbed.  
>"My poor girl" whispered Chuck in shock, suddenly realizing where all Blair's insecurities went from. "You've never told me that" he hugged her tightly, cursing Eleanor mentally.<br>"I've never told anyone" she confessed.  
>"We'll think of something to tell Will. And we will make him feel so loved and wanted he won't even notice the dates on his birth certificate and our marriage one" said Chuck in a reassuring voice as Blair's breathing started to even out. "You know, it's 5 am already, and we have a celebration planned for tonight, don't we? So I think it would be smart to have some rest" he murmured, covering her eyes with his palm.<p>

* * *

><p>"The dinner was amazing, Chuck, thank you" murmured Blair as Chuck carried her to the bedroom.<br>"Thank you for making me the happiest man in the Universe" smiled Chuck in response, placing Blair on the bed and leaning to kiss her.  
>"You are welcome" she muttered against his lips before crashing them with hers.<br>"What's wrong, baby?" Chuck was seemingly confused as she interrupted their deep kiss.  
>"Sorry, I've got to go use the bathroom. I'll be right back" she got up unwillingly and headed towards the bathroom. Meanwhile Chuck made himself comfortable in the bed and preoccupied himself with checking his Blackberry. He was getting rid of a stupid spam letter when he heard the bathroom door opening.<br>"Oh, you are back. Come here" he opened his embrace. "Are you alright, Blair?" he was suddenly alarmed by the lost expression on her face.  
>"Yeah, I am, Chuck" she nodded. "But we might become parents earlier then we expected" she breathed out.<br>"Are you..in labor?" he jumped on the bed, his eyes widening with horror.  
>"Not yet, Bass. My waters just broke"<p>

* * *

><p>So, that's it for today. And YES, that's right, the next chapter is gonna be quite action-packed) And while I'm working on it, I have some <strong>very important<strong> questions for you, guys! First of all, I was initially planning to wrap this story up the moment William is born, but I grew soo attached to this plot that I'm definitely gonna write some of Will's childhood. The thing is that I have to options. I can just go on with this story (but I'm afraid it might turn ENDLESS then) or I can finish this one properly and than start a sequel telling about Chair parenting their newborn. What would you do in my place?  
>The second, extremely important question. Does anybody know <strong>when Chuck's birthday is<strong>? If yes, please tell me, because I couldn't find it. Thanks a lot in advance!

See you all soon!  
>xoxo:*<p> 


	25. The time bomb

Hey there, my beautiful readers!

I know it took me _ages _to post this one and I'm sorry, but I have an excuse - this chapter is unique for two reasons - firstly, this chapter is _enormously _long, it could have been three short chaps; secondly, this is the _last _chapter of this story. There will be an epilogue, but as a chapetr this is oficially the last piece. While I was writing this I grew really attached to the plot and possible storylines so I don't feel like quitting this topic yet - I will start posting a sequel soon and I'll post a link to it here too so that you all know. But this story has come to an end which I had planned in my head when I was writting the very first chapter.  
>I would really like to thank all my reviewers. Thank you so much for taking your time to leave a feedback! It's always very exciting and inspiring to know what you think of my writing! Thank you so much indeed!<p>

As for the last chapter:  
><strong>trosev, <strong>thank you so much, I'm very glad you like my story! Enjoy this new piece!  
><strong>pty, <strong>thank you very much for reviewng and answering my questions! I couldn't find Chuck's birthday anywhere and since I'm planning to write something about it the date seemed essential. Thank you very much! As you might have read above I decided to wrap this story up and write a sequel later so I hope you won't have to deal with an unfinished fic this time! Enjoy the chapter!

* * *

><p>"Chuck, I'm not a time bomb!" exclaimed Blair with annoyance, turning on her side and adjusting the comforter. "It's been 9 hours and nothing has happened yet. You can just go and do whatever you need!"<br>"But, Blair, remember what the doctor said? It can now start any minute!" argued Chuck, taking a seat on their bed. "I'm not going anywhere" he stated.  
>"Bass, that's the point! It can start <em>any minute<em>! Right now or in two weeks!" she slammed angrily, sitting up. "And even if it starts right now we still have _loads_ of time before we need to go! So just go to your meeting, please!"  
>"Baby, are you sure you'll be alright?" he asked hesitantly.<br>"Yes, Chuck! I'll get myself some more sleep and then I'll call Serena and, don't worry, we'll find a way to amuse ourselves!" she said acidly, collapsing back on the pillows.  
>"Promise you'll call me if anything happens" he pleaded, trying to reach her arm.<br>"I will" she promised coldly.  
>"I'll be back very soon" he said firmly, raising to his feet.<br>"Fine by me" she snapped. She used to like when Chuck was protective, but his overprotectiveness was getting on her nerves sometimes. She heard the front door's bang and shut her eyes closed, trying to relax and fall back asleep. Right when she was already dozing off, she felt a slight spasm in her abdomen, but was too sleepy to pay any attention.

* * *

><p>The first thing Chuck heard when he came back four hours later was a moan. A quite, but a very distinctive one. With a nasty feeling he rushed into the living room to find Blair curled up on the sofa, her hands around her stomach.<br>"Blair, what..?" he hurried to her side and kneeled down.  
>"Finally" she panted, releasing her grip and trying to sit up slowly.<br>"What's wrong, baby?" he asked in a concerned voice, helping her up.  
>"Nothing, Chuck" she was still out of breath, inhaling and exhaling sharply. And than, before Chuck could say anything, she suddenly broke into a storm of crying, her hands over her face.<br>"Blair, it's alright, Blair, I'm here, baby.." Chuck tried to comfort her, patting her back gently, waiting for her to calm down.  
>"I know" she gulped. "I was just so scared.." she moaned into his shoulder, shaking with sobs.<br>"Scared of what, Blair?" he asked worriedly, holding her tight.  
>"Dunno, hormones" she answered shakily, mopping her eyes frantically.<br>"Don't be silly, Blair" he plastered a fake smile on his face. "It was a contraction, right?" he asked more serious now, looking straight into her eyes.  
>"Yeah" she nodded, looking away from him.<br>"Why didn't you call me?" he asked severely, moving back slightly.  
>"I knew you would come eventually, I didn't want to interrupt your business. Sorry." she explained, bitting her lower lip nervously. She was expecting Chuck to be furious, yet he remained calm.<br>"I'm not mad, baby" he reassured her softly, the image of her sobbing too clear in his brain. "When did it start?" he asked in the same soft voice.  
>"The second the front door closed behind you. You were right after all" she chuckled, back to her normal self at last.<br>"And so, have you called the doctor and everyone?" he continued to question her anxiously.  
>"Yeah, I did" she replied. "Serena has classes right now, we decided she would come straight to the hospital" she said, finally daring to look at Chuck. His gaze was soft and, even though very concerned, somehow reassuring.<br>"And when are we going to the hospital?" he looked all over her, as if trying to guess how far into the labour she was.  
>"Well, I now have contractions every 8 minutes or so, and the last for something like 30 seconds, and we're supposed to go once they're every 5 minutes and much more intense" she said slowly, dreading to think how she would feel by that time.<br>"So, we have like a couple of hours, huh?" he seemed relieved now, realizing they had some time left.  
>"Right" she nodded. "Now, Bass, I'm hungry" she announced, trying to get up, fighting his strong arm that was not letting her. "Chuck!" she exclaimed angrily.<br>"I'll get it for you, whatever you want" he said firmly. "You'll need this energy later today" he got up and headed towards the kitchen.  
>"Bring me some Baskin Robbins' "Almond Fudge" ice cream" she ordered, smiling happily. She had obviously underestimated Chuck's ability to make thing better when she was deciding whether to call him or not.<br>"So, what do you want to do?" he smiled back at her, reentering the living room with a bowl of ice cream.  
>"I want you here! Now!" her voice jumped several tones higher at the last word and, as Chuck reached her, she gripped his shoulder with a moan.<br>"Ouch, God" she panted. "Help!" she cried desperately, clenching his shoulder tighter.  
>"Breathe, Blair!" Chuck ordered, tossing his panic aside, struggling to remember their prenatal classes. "Inhale deeply" he commanded in a strong voice. "Now exhale and it'll be over" he promised and, to both his surprise and relief, Blair's grip on him relaxed instantly and she collapsed back on the sofa.<br>"Gosh, that's unfair! It came in only 7 minutes!" she was breathing heavily.  
>"Blair, the faster they progress the sooner it'll be over" Chuck tried to comfort her, massaging his shoulder.<br>"I know, but still!" she reached for the pen on the table to wright the contraction down.  
>"Do you still want your ice cream?" Chuck decided to change the subject.<br>"Please" smiled Blair, opening her mouth for a spoon full of her favorite "Almond Fudge". "And then we can watch some Audrey!"

* * *

><p>"Shut it down, Chuck!" cried Blair in frustration. "I can't stand missing the best of Audrey's scenes just because of some stupid labour!" she was furious when one of the contractions interrupted her favorite moment of the "Roman Holiday".<br>"Fine" nodded Chuck, turning off the TV. "How are you, baby?" he asked her gently, stroking her cheek.  
>"Perfect!" she snapped. "And I need the damn bathroom again!" she groaned.<br>"I'll carry you" he suggested immediately.  
>"No, Bass, I want to walk!" she argued, getting to her feet.<br>"Okay, just let me help you" he decided not to fight her and wrapped his arm around waistline securely.  
>"Let's go" she agreed, heading towards the said bathroom.<p>

* * *

><p>They were walking back to the living room when she suddenly squeezed his hand.<br>"Bad idea, bad idea, bad idea" she muttered under her breath as the contraction was reaching it's peak.  
>"Don't!" she cried as Chuck tried to lift her up. The rest of her speech was a single loud moan.<br>"Breathe baby, breathe!" he tried to help her.  
>"I know what to do, Bass!" she snapped angrily as the contraction was over. "By the way, it was easier like that" she noted thoughtfully.<br>"Really? Well, than we can walk around" Chuck was happy that Blair found a more comfortable position because, even though he knew it was natural, seeing her in such a pain wasn't too pleasant.  
>"Great. Let's go check the nursery" she suggested with a chuckle. "I think we have about half an hour before they actually start to come every five minutes"<p>

* * *

><p>"I'm done, Chuck! Call S and let's go!" announced Blair fifteen minutes later.<br>"I can call her while we're en route" suggested Chuck. "I'll go get the bag" he added, leaving Blair on the sofa.  
>"Be quick!" she ordered.<br>"Here I am. Shall I call Eleanor and Cyrus too?" he asked in a suggestive voice as they walked to the elevator and started descending.  
>"No way, Bass! I don't want her with all of her negative energy there. Once Will is born we'll call her" she said firmly.<br>"Oh, f..shit!" she cried as she felt another contraction coming.  
>"Watch your mouth, Waldorf!" he chuckled, adjusting his posture to support her.<br>"Ouch" he muttered under his breath as Blair gripped his already severely bruised shoulder.  
>"Ouch? That was painful, right?" she yelled furiously, so angry that she could actually talk despite the pain. "Ickle little Chuckie is hurt, oh poor baby!" she shouted in mock sympathy. "Why doesn't he push a brevno out of him, that must be way easier!" she snapped acidly.<br>"Blair, I'm sorry, I didn't mean, you're just, well, quite strong.." he tried to defend himself.  
>"Quite strong?" she interrupted him. "Oh yeah, strong enough to carry your child around for nine month and than give birth to him! You know what, I don't need your help!" she spitted out, nearly running towards the limo.<br>"I don't want you helping me!" she yelled as he opened the door for her.  
>"And I don't care" he stated seriously. "Because I love you, Blair" he closed the door behind himself, taking a sit as close to Blair as possible, wrapping his arm around her shoulder protectively.<br>"Do you mean that in the face of true love you don't just give up, even if the object of your affection is begging you too?" asked Blair with a smirk, her anger suddenly gone.  
>"I'm glad you learned it by heart, because it's so true!" he leaned to kiss her softly.<p>

* * *

><p>"Chuck, Blair!" Serena exclaimed as she saw her best friend with her fiancée at the and of a hospital hallway. She, accompanied by Nate, who had immediately gone to the cafeteria, had arrived at the hospital 10 minutes earlier than the parents-to-be, had already inspected the ward and was waiting for the happy couple to show up.<br>"B, how are you?" she smiled, wrapping her arms around Blair in a tight hug.  
>"I'm fine, S" smiled Blair back.<br>"Hey, sister" smirked Chuck as Serena let Blair go.  
>"Same to you, Bass. Let's go, they got you a really beautiful ward!" Serena sprinted to open the door.<br>"I'd say I got us an amazing ward" murmured Chuck into Blair's ear as the went past Serena.  
>"Wow" breathed out Blair as she saw the ward, beautifully designed in purple, with an Audrey Hepburn poster on the right of a seemingly very comfortable bed with a bedside table and several chairs and armchairs around. In front of the bed was a huge TV screen with "My Fair Lady"'s screensaver. On the left of the bed was a door with a sign "The damn bathroom". The windowsills were decorated with different flowers. A heavy curtain separated the early labor space from the actual birth giving one, with all sorts of medical equipment and a special bed.<br>"I though that our baby ought to be born in a fashionable place" whispered Chuck, kissing her neck softly.  
>"Wonderful, Chuck, it's.." Blair was interrupted by quite a strong contraction and didn't have any breath spare for talking left.<p>

* * *

><p>"Miss Waldorf, you're now 8 centimeters dilated so it's about time for us to move to the actual birth giving ward" a pretty nurse smiled to sweaty and exhausted Blair two hours later.<br>"As far as I understand, Miss Vanderwoodsen is the only one to accompany you" the nurse asked hesitantly.  
>"Yes, that's true" nodded Chuck, unable to get his gaze off Blair.<br>"Than I'd suggest that and wait in the hallway or the waiting room and I'll invite them when it's over" the nurse smiled politely.  
>"Okay" nodded Chuck again. "Baby, are you sure you want me to go?" he leaned so close that their lips were separated by mere centimeters.<br>"Yes, Chuck, I'll be alright" she whispered barely audibly, trying to spare her strength.  
>"I love you, both of you" he planted a quick kiss on her lips and, before she started moaning in a contraction again, quitted the ward, tailed by Nate.<p>

* * *

><p>Chuck and Nate decided to stay in the hallway to be as close to Blair as possible. Chuck was pacing around nervously and Nate was struggling to read a very boring magazine. The atmosphere was too tense for any of them to start talking.<br>"Nathaniel, could you go and buy some flowers for me?" asked Chuck out of blue.  
>"Yeah, sure" nodded Nate, assuming that Chuck was asking him so that he wouldn't have to go to far away from Blair.<br>"Roses, right?" he asked, raising to his feet.  
>"No, Nathaniel, rose peonies. As much as they will sell you" corrected Chuck, handling Nate his plastic card.<br>"Okay" half-smiled Nate.  
>That very second they heard a scream. An awfully loud, very distinctive scream which obviously belonged to Blair. Chuck's stomach turned over. It was the most terrifying sound he had ever heard. It was much, much worse than Blair yelling or crying. He could hear horrible pain in her cracked voice. There was a small pause and then they heard the second scream. It was even louder and that time the word Blair was screaming was audible. "CHUCK!" she cried on top of her lungs.<br>"Wait for me here" Chuck spitted out and rushed to the ward's door.  
>He blew it open, moved the curtain away and saw Blair.<br>"CHUCK!" she cried, clenching her fists, tears spilling from her eyes.  
>"Blair, I'm here, baby, I'm here" he was by her side, grabbing her hand and squeezing it hardly.<br>"I CAN'T DO IT ANY MORE!" she sobbed, gripping his hand.  
>"You can, Blair!" he argued firmly.<br>"Pushing?" he mouthed to Serena who was on Blair's other side. She nodded and he went on.  
>"It'll be over in ten minutes, I promise. Just ten more minutes and we'll see our son" smiled Chuck warmly.<br>"I can't Chuck, I'm tired and it hurts" she protested wearily(?). "Do it for me, please?" she pleaded, meeting his gaze.  
>"I can't, beautiful" he sighed. "But you can" he said in his strongest voice.<br>"Blair, you need to push as I say 'three', okay?" the midwife interrupted their conversation.  
>"Okay" she said weakly.<br>"You are strong, strong and beautiful. Give us a nice good push!" Chuck was encouraging her.  
>"Be quite for a second, daddy!" the midwife was clearly annoyed by the new man in the ward. "Now, Blair, one, two, three! PUSH!" she ordered.<br>"ARGH, CHUCK, I - CAN'T!" screamed Blair, turning tomato red, sweat and tears mixing on her wet face.  
>"PUSH! YOU CAN, BABY!" yelled both Chuck and Serena.<br>"I'll count to twenty and then it's over" said Serena firmly. "One, two, three, PUSH!, five, six, GOOD!, eight, nine, ten, GO!, twelve, thirteen, fourteen, YOUCAN, sixteen, seventeen, THREE, LAST, SECONDS!"  
>"The head'sout, I can see it!" the midwife announced as Blair was trying to catch her breath.<br>"I. Don't. Feel. Anything" panted Blair hesitantly, unable to believe that the hell around her was going to end soon.  
>"Come, daddy, take a look!" the midwife suggested with an inviting gesture.<br>"No way you look down there, Bass!" gasped Blair immediately.  
>"As if I haven't seen it already" he smirked, but stayed still.<br>"Oh, shut up, you Basstard!" she half-smirked back.  
>"Now, you can end this in one single push if you try hard enough!" the midwife said crossly. "Please, one, two, three!"<br>"Push, baby, go, you can!" Chuck was struggling to out-voice Blair's screams.  
>"You did it, Blair!" cried Serena suddenly, interrupting Chuck's encouraging babbling. Blair gasped in a mix of shock, happiness and relief as she felt the pain fading away and all the three heads turned to the midwife.<br>"Here he comes, your baby boy!" she smiled cheerfully to Chuck and Blair who watched the tine crying figure in her arms in astonishment.  
>"So, does daddy want to cut the navel cord?" she went on, looking at Chuck.<br>"Em..well.." he was visibly taken aback by the perspective.  
>"I can do it, Chuck?" suggested Serena eagerly, noticing his confusion.<br>"Yeah, go for it!" he nodded quickly, turning back to Blair. Her eyes were shut closed, tears running down her cheeks slowly.  
>"How are you, baby?" he asked tenderly, leaning forward so that Blair didn't have to talk loudly.<br>"Exhausted" she confessed in a whisper.  
>"You are amazing, Blair, beautiful" he said quietly, stroking her arm gently.<br>"Don't lie, Chuck, I look like a mess" she disagreed, running her hand through her wet with sweat hair.  
>"It doesn't mean you aren't beautiful. The woman who has just given birth to my child is no less than drop-dead gorgeous" he smiled at her widely. She giggled lightly in response.<br>"Daddy, wanna take a look at your boy?" the midwife was by his side, a small svertok in her hands.  
>"Yeah" he breathed out.<br>"We'll give you a private moment, and the doctor will be here soon to check on Miss Waldorf" the midwife smiled and, after handling Chuck the svertok, disappeared; so did Serena.  
>"He has your eyes, Blair" managed dazzled Chuck in what felt like an hour.<br>"Shh, handsome" he cooed, rocking the tiny svertok gently, as the baby went on crying. "Mommy's here, daddy's here, they love you.." he smiled with his widest smile possible.  
>"You want him too, right?" he look up at Blair finally and, as she nodded, he carefully placed the screaming baby in her hands.<br>"Hello, baby" she whispered, tears still running down her cheeks uncontrollably. "It's been a tough day, hasn't it? But was worthy of this moment" she continued, a look of love an adoration on her face. "William, my son" she couldn't help but utter a small laugh. "Our son" she corrected herself, meeting Chuck's eyes.  
>"Why are you crying, beautiful?" he asked worriedly.<br>"Because I'm happy" she answered, not breaking the eye contact.  
>"I never though I could possibly be this happy" Chuck casted a quick glance at their newborn son and looked straight into Blair's wet eyes again. His own eyes were getting wet too, bit he didn't care.<br>"**Chuck Bass, I love you**" she smiled, her eyes shining.  
>"<strong>I love you too<strong>" he leaned forward and kissed her.

* * *

><p>So, that was it, the last chapter of this story! But I'm not saying goodbye yet, an epiogue is coming soon, so, while I'm writing it, leave a feedback!<p>

Love,

xoxo:*


	26. Epilogue

Epilogue.  
>Hey there!<br>So, this is the very very very last piece of this story. Yeah, I know it's really sad, for me too. But that's how it is supposed to be. So, that's just a short epilogue for you!

* * *

><br>31-years-old Chuck Bass was back home from work. He was home to pick up Blair so that they would go to their son's school concert. He knew that their kids weren't back home yet, so he quite anticipated a private moment with Blair he hoped to fit in before departing.  
>With a grin still plastered on his face he entered their bedroom and saw Blair. She was sitting on the edge of their bed, arms covering her face, breathing heavily. The bathroom's door was wide open.<br>"Baby, are you alright?" asked Chuck as his grin changed into a concerned frown.  
>"Yes, just feeling a bit nauseous. No big deal - you can get changed, I'll join you in a minute" she replied, looking up at him. Their gazes met and he saw a familiar strange look in her eyes.<br>"Blair, you look really pale, are you sure you don't want to call the doctor?" he tried to push, staring at her expectantly.  
>"Yes, I am. I'm fine Chuck" she stated firmly, looking away and interrupting their eye contact.<br>"Mrs. Bass, I can see what's going on..." he turned her head softly, forcing her to meet his eyes again.  
>"Nothing's going on Chuck! I had a bad apple for breakfast!" she said with a hysterical note in her voice.<br>"Blair, you know how much I love you and our kids" said Chuck seriously. He waited for a couple of seconds, sighed and went on. "This is going to be our third child, why do I always have to guess that you are pregnant?"  
>She started at him for several seconds, shocked, taken aback, yet relieved and happy at the same time. She melted with joy as she could see pure love and happiness in Chuck's immensely deep, dark eyes and the only though that spun around in her head was "I love Chuck Bass". The next thing she knew was that Chuck's hot lips crashed against hers, smashing them in the super-passionate-yet-very-tender way only he was capable of, making her heart race crazily and the butterflies, still alive somewhere behind her navel, flutter frantically.<br>"Because you are my perfect Chuck" she murmured sweetly against his lips as they separated for a millisecond. "How do you know, by the way?" she moved back slightly to look straight at him.  
>"Great love, amazing powers of observation and a bit of a wild guess" he chuckled, pulling her closer to him again.<hr>So, that's it. 26 chapters. I never thought I would manage it that far, but I did, as you can see :) that was the last update for this story, BUT I'll definitely be starting a sequel about Chair and their newborn Will. I need a little break because my school has just started and I have enormous amounts of homework to do, but it'll get better in about two weeks, I hope :) so, I'll start posting the sequel in about two or three weeks and than I'll try to stick to twice-a-week updates) that's the plan, haha))  
>Anyway, tell me what you think of the epilogue!<br>Thank you for being such an amazing auditory!  
>Lots of love, bye-bye) <div> 


	27. Sequel

So, guys, I started posting the sequel, it's called "HOLDING HANDS" and here it is: .net/s/7392616/1/Holding_Hands 


End file.
